A Dance For You
by cinephan
Summary: A story about Sam and Mike, the two best sets of abs in New Directions.  Now with grade A, M rated SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my first effort at a fanfic story. I've been reading so many great stories around here I thought I'd try my hand. I picked two lesser used characters, both on the show and around here. And the usual disclaimer applies. I don't own Mike, Sam or anyone else from Glee. Hope springs eternal, though.**

Sam walked into the choir room after his last class of the day and swung between Tina and Brittany to take a chair in the back. He'd arrived later than he planned, glancing around to see if he was the last to show up. He realized immediately someone was missing. It took him a minute to figure out it was Mike.

He leaned up to Tina and asked, "Mike running late?"

"He's in the auditorium. He wanted to work though some choreography for us so Mr. Shuester excused him."

"Choreography?" Sam asked, "For nationals?"

"Yeah." Tina answered, "He's getting nervous about it and this is the best way for him to burn off that energy."

"I know how he feels." Sam said, "That's gonna be a big deal. I've never performed in front of that major an audience."

"We'll be great." Tina said, "New Directions are winners. Actually we've won everything since you got here. Maybe you're our good luck charm."

"Me or Zizes." Sam said, a big smile on his face, "We can pretend it's me, though. You gonna go meet Mike after rehersal?"

"Nah," she answered, "He gets really particular when he's working out a routine. He doesn't want anyone around. I'll see him when he's done."

"He doesn't even want you around?" Sam said, a little surprised.

"No one." Tina answered, shrugging, "I let him have that space. He danced alone for so long it's one of the things he still gets sensitive about."

"That makes sense." Sam said, leaning back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

This might be his chance, he thought. He'd been wanting to watch Mike dance. He wanted to see the other boy when he wasn't scaling things down for the glee club to perform. Ever since sectionals when Mike and Brittany danced together...Sam knew that Mike was one of the most talented guys he'd ever seen, and Sam wanted to see what he was really capable of.

Plus, there was more. In the last few weeks, his feelings had been changing. He and Mike had hung out a few times, and he began to see the young dancer in a different light. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, and he was starting to get a little scared and confused, but it also excited him. He had to figure out what was going on in his head and in his heart.

After rehersal was over, Sam grabbed his books and ran to the auditorium. He stopped at the entrance and put his ear to the door. Of course the door was too heavy to hear anything, but he figured what the hell.

He pulled the door open slightly and peeked in. No one was onstage, but Sam could see some of Mike's stuff so he figured Mike was still here. Maybe he was backstage somewhere. He pulled the door open completely, darted in, and jumped into a seat. He crouched way down so he couldn't be seen over the back of the seat in front of him, but he could still see the stage.

Mike walked out onto the stage a few minutes later, oblivious to his new audience. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a wifebeater. He walked over to the duffel bag he'd left onstage and pulled a towel out, wrapping it around his neck. He held both ends of the towel taut in his hands as he walked to the front of the stage, looking very deep in thought.

He threw the towel back onto the bag and moved to the center of the stage. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he jumped up and did a flawless pirouette. He landed flat on his feet, his legs bending slightly to absorb the shock of the landing. He made a run toward the left side of the stage, spinning just as he would have disappeared backstage and began a run to the other side of the stage. He jumped into the air and made a leap that caused Sam to suck in his breath. The leap was amazing. His upper body was straight as a board and his legs were spread, but each of them was a straight line all the way down to his pointed feet. He landed like a cat, continuing to run, and made another leap. The second was as graceful as the first. Then a third. That leap took him to the other end of the stage. He stopped for a minute then turned.

Sam couldn't control himself and just said, "Oh wow."

Mike turned toward the seats, peering out into the auditorium. "Is someone out there?"

Sam sighed, realizing his cover had been blown and silently cursed himself for opening his mouth. He stood up and stepped out into the aisle. He walked slowly down the aisle, meekly looking down at the ground.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Mike asked, annoyance obvious in his voice. He strode to the middle of the stage and stepped to the edge. He crouched down, waiting for Sam

Sam kept walking til he reached the pit and looked up at Mike, embarrassed about having been caught. "I just wanted to see you dance. You're amazing man. I'm always impressed by what you do for us and what you teach us, but I just wanted to see what you're capable of when it's just you dancing for you." When he finished speaking, he looked down again.

Mike looked down at the blond boy and shook his head. "If it was anybody else I'd be pissed." He just laughed causing Sam to look back up at him.

"You're not mad?" Sam asked, hopeful.

Mike sat down at the edge of the stage, his legs dangling off, and looked down at the blond boy in front of him. "Nah, it's cool. Plus you said such great things, how could I be mad?"

Sam smiled up at him. "So, would it embarrass you if I stay and watch awhile longer? I don't want you to feel self conscious or not do your best because I was here."

"You wouldn't get bored? It's not gonna be like professional stuff. Mostly just me limbering up and stretching out. I take advantage of the stage when I can to really cut loose."

"Bored? No way man. You're amazing to watch. Even when you're just messing around you're an artist. Your body is incredible."

"You just know all the right things to say, don't you? Did you bring your guitar?"

"Yeah," Sam said, surpised by that question, "It's up there by the seat I was in."

"If I let you stay and watch, will you play and sing for me?"

Now this was definitely not what Sam was expecting to hear. It took him a moment to process what Mike had just said. At first he wasn't quite sure what to say, then he immediately said, "Yeah of course."

He turned and sprinted back up the aisle, grabbed his guitar, and sprinted back down, running up the front steps onto the stage. He moved to one of the chairs toward the back of the stage, sat down and started unpacking the guitar.

Mike watched him and suddenly all the things that had been rolling around in his head suddenly coalesced and hit him like a ton of bricks. All of the feelings he'd had since watching Sam's goofy performance of "Baby" came together. He wanted this boy more than he'd ever wanted anything else before. He wanted Sam body and soul. He didn't allow anyone to watch him dance for himself. He didn't even want Tina around. When he and Brittany choreographed the dance for sectionals, he had let her do most of the actual choreography and he just learned the dance. But now he wanted Sam here watching him more than anything else. He wanted Sam to tell him what he thought of the dancing and what he thought of Mike as a dancer. He wanted Sam's approval and wanted to make this boy smile.

Oh my God, Mike thought, I'm in love with Sam.

Sam looked up once he got everything unpacked, "So what do you want me to play?"

Mike came back to reality at the sound of his voice, "Umm...anything."

"Fast or slow?"

"Don't you write music?" Mike asked.

"Ummm...yeah...some." Sam suddenly turned beet red, "But nobody's ever really heard it before. I usually just mess around and write junk. I didn't really expect anyone to hear any of it. It's usually just for me."

Mike walked over to Sam and crouched down in front of him, bringing their faces level. "Turnabout's fair play. If you get to watch me dance my usually private dance for you then you have to play one of your usually private songs for me. Fair's fair."

Sam looked deep into Mike's eyes. Suddenly he saw something in those beautiful dark eyes. Was that what he thought it was.

As though sensing something, Mike stood up and moved quickly to the edge of the stage. "Play something slow."

Sam started strumming the guitar and a song Mike didn't recognize, but certainly appreciated, came from the instrument. A few seconds into the song, Sam started singing the lyrics.

Mike listened for a moment to the words Sam was singing. He closed his eyes and let the song wash over him. Slowly he started to move. He started creating movements to the music and lyrics Sam was giving him. A few minutes later, the song was done and so was Mike's dance. He had ended up in a prone position on the floor just as the song ended. He hadn't ever actually heard the song, but he knew almost instinctively when to end the dance.

After a few seconds, he moved into a sitting position and turned to look at Sam. Sam was just sitting, staring at him, openmouthed. Mike wasn't sure if this was a good or bad reaction. He waited a few minutes til he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well," Mike said, "Was that okay?"

Sam couldn't speak for a minute, then he just said, "Okay? That was...it was...unbelievable."

Sam stood up, setting the guitar down and walked over to right in front of Mike. He crouched down to the same level as Mike and just looked at him for a minute. Mike started to get a little concerned. Then Sam gently put his hand under Mike's chin. He leaned in and kissed the young dancer who had so moved him a moment before.

Mike couldn't believe this was happening. He thought about pulling back, but then he gave himself and his mouth opened slightly. He reached a hand up and put it against the back of Sam's head. They stayed there for several seconds.

Then Sam pulled back, "Oh God, I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't help myself."

Mike sat there for a second, lost in the moment, and just smiled. He opened his mouth to say, "It's okay, I've been wanting that to happen for weeks," but he didn't say that. Then, the realization of what had just happened flashed across his mind. His face looked panic stricken, and he jumped up. He ran over and grabbed his duffel bag and sprinted out of the auditorium as fast as he could go.

Sam sat there in shock. Then when the whole situation really hit him, he softly said, "I'm sorry."

**Hopefully you like it. This is a long story in my head, eventually involving Klaine, Brittana and some explicit Sam/Mike lovin'. If you're interested in reading more of it, review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the responses I got on the first story. I do appreciate everyone who's reading. Here's chapter 2. This is kind of a talky one. I tried to stay away from too much angst mostly because Mike and Sam don't really lend themselves to buckets of angst, but also because honestly with friends around like Kurt and Blaine, I just didn't think the whole process would be as painful for M/S. I realized after I published the last chapter that I forgot to set a basic timeline. The first story takes place right after Night of Neglect. So, up til that point we're in the show's normal universe. Then, I'm taking it my own way. Of course I don't own any of these characters. I do love them all, though.**

Kurt sat at his desk, in his bedroom, the open book in front of him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was desperately trying to concentrate on the studying, but all he could think about was his new boyfriend back at Dalton. Since he started at Dalton, he and Blaine had always studied together, but Kurt had to institute a ban on studying together. Kurt was starting to rethink the ban. He smiled to himself as he thought of Blaine. Any thoughts of Blaine brought a smile to his face.

His phone suddenly went off, disturbing his thoughts. He got up and moved over to the bed, grabbing the phone and expecting to see Blaine's name across the screen. As he looked, however, he saw one of the last names he ever expected to see calling him.

He hit the button to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Kurt? How ya doin man? It's Mike Chang."

"Mike...I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm not bothering you or anything am I?"

Kurt was still whirling this turn of events around in his head. He and the entire New Directions had exchanged phone numbers in case they ever needed to get in touch with each other. He'd gotten calls from every single one of them at one time or another...every one of them but Mike. Mike, while one of the sweetest guys Kurt had ever met, had never had any reason to call him. Kurt's interest was definitely piqued.

"Nah, I'm just trying and failing to study for a physics test next week. Science is not my subject. What's up?"

"Well, I had some stuff I needed to talk to somebody about, and I was hoping you had some time. If this isn't a good time, it's cool."

"No, of course it's fine Mike."

Now Kurt was really wondering what was going on. What on earth could Mike need to talk to him about. One possibility flashed through his head...but no...not Mike. Mike was one of the most comfortably straight guys Kurt had ever known. There were no hints of any feminine mannerisms and no overcompensating macho attitudes. He was just Mike.

"Well, could we get together somewhere? You wanna meet for lunch or something?"

"I was hoping to not have to leave the house today. This is my blissful Saturday of doing nothing. Plus Blaine and I will probably be going out tonight. I was relaxing today. Would you be okay with coming over here and hanging out? Would you be comfortable with that?"

Mike laughed on the other end of the phone. "Comfortable? You mean am I afraid you might try to jump me if we're alone together? No, that thought never even crossed my mind. You're taken anyway. Remember what you squeed to us at Regionals? You've got the best boyfriend in the world."

"I didn't squee." Then, he thought back on his babbling to everyone in his old glee club about the kiss and the newfound revelations Blaine had expressed to him. He sighed and said, "Yeah I guess there was squeeing going on."

"Yeah, but it was cute. So, yeah I'd be cool with coming over if you don't mind company."

"Nah, come on. Do you know how to get here?"

"Yeah, I dropped Finn off after football practice once. I'll be there after I throw something on. About fifteen minutes?"

"That's almost enough time for me to put my face on and make myself presentable." Kurt said, smiling to himself.

Mike laughed again and said, "See you in a few."

The phone clicked off. Kurt was definitely intrigued now.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kurt had moved his books up to the living room to try to study while he waited. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it to Mike standing there. Kurt stepped back and let Mike in. He gestured to the couch and Mike sat down.

"Want something to drink? We're loaded up on sodas now with Finn living in the house. It's a constant battle to keep my dad away from them."

"Yeah, I'll take a Coke. Where is everybody?"

"Carole dragged Dad to the mall and Finn is out somewhere. I think he and Puck are out doing something unmentionable."

Kurt went to the kitchen to make the soda. Mike just sat on the couch, rolling this over in his head. He didn't know what he was going to say. He just knew he needed to talk to someone about the incident on Thursday. He was terrified about what he was feeling, and he needed to talk to someone. He didn't know anyone else besides Kurt who might understand. Kurt must know all about this stuff. He could help Mike put it all into perspective.

Kurt came back into the living room with a soda for Mike and water for himself. He sat down in the easy chair and sipped his water.

Mike sat for a minute, looking at the glass of soda in front of him. He was fiercely wringing his hands and his knees were shaking. He was obviously nervous about something.

"So, how's everything going?" Mike asked, his voice halting. He was just desperately trying to break the silence.

"Mike, what's going on?" Kurt asked, deciding to just cut to the chase. He looked directly at Mike, the expression on his face concerned at this point.

"Something happened on Thursday." Mike began, his voice quivering slightly, "Something I'm not sure how to understand." Then he stopped speaking again for several minutes.

"Mike, you can tell me anything. You were one of the people who were so good to me. I'll never forget that, and I'll never judge you."

Mike looked directly at Kurt and told him the whole story of what happened with Sam. He went over every detail. Kurt stayed silent through the whole story. When Mike finished with the kiss and him running out on Sam, he just sat there and waited for the reaction.

After a moment Kurt just said, "Well, he kissed you. Did you enjoy it? Did you kiss him back?"

"Well, after a second of shock, yeah. It was nice." Mike laughed, "He's a good kisser. I don't know Kurt. I don't know what this means. Am I gay? I kissed a boy, and I enjoyed it."

Kurt held back a chuckle as "I Kissed a Girl" played through his head. "Well Mike, only you can answer the question about whether you're gay or not. What do you think?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it since the incident. I mean I've been thinking about guys I know and famous guys to think about whether I'm attracted to them..."

"And?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

"Not really. I mean I think about all the guys in glee club. They're all good looking guys, I know enough to be able to recognize that, but I don't really fantasize about them. So, then I thought about you and Blaine thinking maybe because you're the gay guys I know that my feelings might be different about you. But no. Still nothing. I mean you're cool and cute and sweet and all, but I don't really think about you sexually. No offense."

"None taken." Kurt said, smiling.

"And Blaine...well admittedly he's dead sexy and cute and talented...but nope...don't really want to get him into bed." Mike looked over at Kurt for his reaction to that.

Kurt had to laugh out loud at that. "Good thing. I don't really want to have a catfight with you Mike. I like you and would like to refrain from scratching your eyes out or pulling your hair."

Mike was finally able to get a laugh too.

"Finally," Kurt said, "It's about time you started to relax and calm down."

"Yeah, I think I am getting a little more relaxed. You're very soothing Kurt. But my feelings for Sam are different than all those other guys. I feel very strongly for him. There's just something about him that's magnetic. I do have bad thoughts about him."

"Bad thoughts?" Kurt said, "How 1950's."

"I don't want men, but I do want Sam." he paused a moment, "I think I'm in love with Sam, and I'm freaking out."

"I understand." Kurt said, moving over to the couch to sit next to Mike. He put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "It's scary. I spent a long time terrified. I thought I was sick or diseased or that I was going to die alone. But you learn that it's okay. You learn that you're okay. And you are Mike. You are okay. It's okay who you fall in love with. Love is always good. Remember that. Love is never wrong. No matter what happens with me and Blaine, he has taught me that. I'm okay, and I deserve to be loved. And so do you Mike."

"But I don't know if I'm gay or not." Mike said, almost pleading.

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. "You might be or might not. I've been doing a lot of research about all this since I came out. Some people believe that it is possible to not really fall in love with sexes. They think we just fall in love with people. That one person may have the qualities you're looking for no matter what sex that person is. I'm gay. I know I like boys. Some people are bi. They can like both...theoretically. Some people are transgendered. They are in the wrong body for the sex they identify with. Sexuality and feelings aren't written in stone Mike. Everyone has feelings and everyone is different. Don't get hung up on labeling yourself."

"But if I got involved with Sam, everyone else..." He just stopped and shook his head, "What will everyone else say? What will people think?"

"Mike don't worry about everyone else. The only person you have to worry about is yourself first of all, then the person you're involved with. No one else has a say in your life. No one else has a right to tell you how to life your life or who you should love."

"I guess you're right." Mike said, his head hanging down, "Man, I don't know what I'm gonna say to my parents. This is not gonna go over well. I'm supposed to marry some nice Asian girl and have lots and lots of babies. I can't imagine what they'd say if I brought this blond haired, ivory skinned white boy home. Ugh."

"They'll deal with it. Everyone will. Either they will deal with it and accept who you love or they won't and they'll end up missing out on a lot. My dad finally realized that having me in his life and sharing my life with him was more important than being angry about who I loved. Hopefully your parents will realize the same thing."

"Man, I just realized I'm still not even sure how he feels. Maybe I'm just making all this up in my head. I've been avoiding him since this happened."

"Didn't you say _he_ kissed _you_?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's a pretty good indication of how he feels. But you should talk to him as soon as possible and the two of you need to figure out where to go from here." Then, Kurt looked at him with a deadly serious expression. "Now can I be frank with you about something else?"

"Of course." Mike said, looking right into his eyes.

"Tina. If you think there's a chance you might be in love with someone else, no matter who that someone is, you have to tell her. You have to be honest with her."

"Damn, I was trying not to think about that part."

"You have to be honest with her Mike. She deserves that."

"Yeah I know. God that's gonna be bad. She's gonna hate me. She's gonna quit glee. Man, I don't wanna hurt her."

"It's better to do it now than later. She's gonna be angry. You have to expect that. You have to allow her that. Mercedes broke my car window, and she just had a crush on me. Tina will be angry. She will give you dirty looks. She's gonna sing angry songs in glee practice. Then, eventually she will realize she still cares about you, and she still cares about Sam and she'll forgive you. It's what we do. But you have to be honest with her and you have to do it soon. Just pull that band aid off and get it over with."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How did you get so smart Kurt?"

"It's just my curse. What can I say?"

Well, I guess I can say it out loud...to you at least. I love Sam. Wow, that felt good."

"It's okay Mike. You're gonna be okay. And no matter what, you know that glee club will be there for you. Me and Blaine are there for you. We all love you Mike. Don't forget that alright?"

Mike just looked at him for a moment, his eyes starting to tear up, then he pulled Kurt into a hug. He buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and started crying. "I'm so scared, Kurt." he said softly.

"I know Mike. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. It's very scary. But you're strong, and you have all of us. You were all what got me through my coming out. You were all there for me, then Blaine was there for me. We're all gonna be there for you, okay?"

Kurt pulled back from Mike, put his finger gently under Mike's chin and lifted his head, "Okay?"

Mike wiped his face with his hand and smiled, "Okay. Thank you so much Kurt. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Ultimately you would have survived, we glee kids always do. But at least we don't have to do it alone. That's the best part about being in the club. No matter what we have each others backs. So, dry your eyes, put on your big beautiful smile and go out and find your love."

The two boys stood up from the couch and just stood there for a moment, then Mike wrapped Kurt in a big hug again. "I never realized what a good friend you were. As of right now, you're one of my best friends."

"You're an amazing guy Mike, and I'd be honored to count you among my best friends. Plus now we have even more in common and even more to talk about. It'll be nice to have someone besides Mercedes and Rachel to talk to about boyfriend troubles. As much as I love them, it's just not the same."

"I guess not. Well, we'll always have each other to talk to. Well, I'm gonna get out of your hair now. Go back to studying. And tell Blaine I said hi if you see him tonight."

"Will do."

Mike turned and walked to the door. As he was opening it to leave, he turned and gave Kurt a little hopeful smile and wave.

When he was gone, Kurt sat down on the couch and tried to process everything that just happened. He was turning into a mentor.

Dear God the world has gone insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter up. I'm glad people seem to be responding to it. I was so nervous when I put the first chapter up. This chapter takes place simultaneously with the last one. This is another talky chapter. I wanted to get the actual coming out for the first time scenes done quickly. So hopfully you will like this one. And the usual disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters.**

Sam sat in his car in the parking lot of the Lima Bean. He'd been sitting there for over fifteen minutes trying to decide if he wanted to actually go in and look for the other boy or not. He knew that once he told someone, there was no going back. Actually speaking the words to someone else made it real. He'd been fighting this battle inside his head for so long, he didn't know anything else. He'd tried to change...tried to be what he was supposed to be...but it wasn't working. Maybe he just had to actually deal with the reality of his life and move on from there.

Sighing to himself, he stepped out of the car and walked into the coffee shop. He was one of the few from New Directions who'd never been here yet. It was turning into the hangout for the group, but since he still didn't feel like one of the group, he'd never bothered to come. He entered the shop, the bell tinkling as he opened the door and walked through.

When he got in, he scanned the place quickly and saw the person he'd come to talk to sitting at a table by himself. The other boy's attention was on a textbook open on the table. He looked quite frustrated at what he was reading in the book. Sam walked over to stand in line ready to place his order.

Blaine was sitting at a table, desperately agonizing over the French textbook in front of him. He wondered to himself how Kurt made this language look so easy. The French just rolled off of that boy's tongue like he was born there. He smiled to himself as that thought segued into thinking about Kurt's tongue and the wonderful things he could do with it.

He slammed the book shut to take a break. This language was impossible. He stretched back in his seat, raising his arms over his head to get the circulation back. As he glanced over at the counter, he was surprised to see a familiar face sidling up to the counter to place an order.

From the counter, Sam glanced over at him and saw that Blaine had closed the book and was now looking at him. Sam gave a little wave which Blaine returned.

Once Sam had his coffee in his hand, he walked over to the table where Blaine was sitting.

"So what brings you here?" Blaine asked, looking up at the blond boy.

"Getting coffee." Sam answered, a sly grin on his face. "I'm not interrupting your studying am I?"

"Nah," Blaine answered, pushing the book away, "Have a seat."

Sam sat in a chair across from the other boy. He pulled the book to him to see what subject it was.

"Trying to wrap my head around French." Blaine said, venom in his voice, "I don't know how Kurt makes this language look so effortless. It's like a nightmare for me."

"I've never been good at foreign languages." Sam said, pulling the lid off of his coffee and blowing on it, "I just don't have a knack for them."

"Plus I miss studying with Kurt." Blaine said forlornly, "It's not the same trying to learn without him here."

"Why aren't you studying together? Nothing's wrong is it?"

"Nah. Since I finally got the balls to admit how I feel and now that we're together, he says it's distracting when I play footsie with him under the table. And it's just possible that when I get up to get a book and get back to the table, I may have a habit of nibbling on his ear. Is that a crime? Is it my fault that he can't concentrate on his studies when I'm kissing his neck? If wanting to throw my boyfriend on the table and have my way with him in the middle of the library is a crime, then lock me up and throw away the key."

Sam just shook his head laughing at this little speech. "You're a goofball." he said, throwing his straw wrapper at Blaine. He used the straw to stir the coffee.

"I'm just glad I got my crap together in time." Blaine said, his eyes getting serious, "I'm glad I didn't waste any more time waffling around before I told him how I feel. I blew enough time that we could have been sharing."

"Well whatever you're doing it's working. I've never seen him as happy as he was at Regionals. You may have lost the competition, but that boy was on cloud nine backstage. He was bouncing off the walls telling all of us about his amazing new boyfriend. We were all basically just...'it's about time.'"

"Well, I wish someone would have clued me in earlier to what I was missing."

"It was only a matter of time." Sam said, "You two were bound to end up together. You fit too well to not be together."

"I agree." Blaine said, lost in thought of his amazing boyfriend.

Sam just looked at him for a moment, then his own expression clouded over. "You two are so brave." he said, "I'm sure it can't be easy...making your relationship work in this town, hell in this world."

Blaine just looked at the other boy. Something had changed the mood at the table drastically, and Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on what happened. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking right at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said, looking down as he spun his coffee cup, "I guess. Not really. I don't know." Then he just got quiet.

Blaine sat for a minute, looking at him and giving him time to organize his thoughts and continue.

Sam looked up at Blaine, his face blank, then he quietly said, "When did you first know you were gay?"

Whoa, Blaine thought, that came from out of nowhere. Then, the pieces slowly started to come together for him and he had an idea of what was going on.

"Umm, well I've always known. I mean I knew I was different as far back as I can remember. I remember being six years old and looking at boys differently than girls. As time went on it just kind of became normal to feel that way. Then puberty hit and everything changed. All of my friends were going out with girls or hitting on girls, and I just didn't want that. I knew I just wanted other boys. Then, things really got difficult. I felt like there was something wrong with me, and I didn't know how to fix it. I tried. I went out with a couple of girls, but I just didn't feel what I was supposed to. Finally, when I was around fourteen I just decided, screw it, I'm tired of spending all my time trying to fix myself. I was just going to learn to be happy with who I was. That was when I came out and all hell broke loose. My parents freaked out. My friends freaked out. Some of them just quit hanging out with me, most of them learned to deal with it."

Sam listened to this in silence, looking down at his coffee the whole time. He just kept spinning the cup in little circles.

Blaine looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Then he said, "Is there something that you're worried about. Something about you?"

"I don't know." Sam said, then he paused for a long moment. Then he said, "I think..." then he stopped. He looked up at the other boy and saw someone who understood. Blaine had been where he was now and he knew what Sam was going through. He sighed and opened his mouth and barely above a whisper he said, "I think I'm gay."

"You _think_ you are?" Blaine asked, "You're not sure?"

"Lately I'm not sure about anything. There've been so many changes in my life in the last year. We moved here. I started going to McKinley. I joined the football team, then I joined glee club. I dated Quinn. I dated Santana. I fell in love with Mike Chang. We won Sectionals. Then we won Regionals."

"Whoa," Blaine said, "Let's back up a few steps."

Sam just looked at him, trying to hide a grin. "Umm...won Sectionals?"

"Back."

"Dated Quinn?"

"Forward."

"Dated Santana?"

"Keep going."

"Yeah, I thought you might miss that part in the middle of the rest of the statement."

"Not a chance," Blaine said, a grin on his face, "I zeroed right in on that one. Mike Chang, huh?"

"Something wrong with Mike?" Sam asked, playfully defensive.

"Not at all." Blaine said, sitting back, a smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, I'm very impressed. I was afraid it would end up being Finn or Puck. Mike, however, is a quiet hottie. Good taste."

"Yeah, I wasn't really interested in being part of the Finn entourage. He's nice enough and all, but he's already got enough people chasing after him feeding his ego."

Blaine laughed out loud at that.

"So yeah, I'm one of you. I've said it now. Said it out loud for the first time."

"That's the first step." Blaine said, his expression serious, "That's the biggest step. There will be more, but you know you have a support system here, right?"

Sam looked at him, a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's people here who will support you in whatever you want to do with your life. Kurt and I will be there for you whenever you need anything, and I'm sure the rest of New Directions will be there as well. I mean that group was the best thing that ever happened to Kurt."

Sam gave Blaine a sly look and said, "He'd probably say the second best thing."

Blaine looked a little confused. Sam nodded his head toward Blaine who realized immediately what he meant. "Oh well, I don't know...we've been really good for each other."

"Dude I promise you, you are the absolute best thing that has happened in that boy's life. He needs someone who cares about him as much as you do."

Blaine just looked down as his face reddened, "I promise you that he's been as important to me as I could ever be to him. Besides, didn't he have a crush on you?"

"I missed my shot." Sam said, winking, "You and he are a much better fit. I watched "Candles" dude. I was there. There was no one else in that room but the two of you."

"Was it that obvious?" Blaine asked, a little embarrassed.

"Dude, that was the single most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life."

"It's bad form in a competition." Blaine sighed.

"Screw it. There will be more performances for both of you."

They just sat there for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Then Sam broke the silence, "Shouldn't you be giving me the third degree with questions about my coming out? I was expecting to have to go through a whole ordeal."

Blaine just calmly took a sip of his coffee thoughtfully. "That would be one way to go," he said, "But you've done the hard part. You said the words to someone. I feel very flattered you said them to me first by the way. Now is just a matter of you moving forward. I could sit here and give you a lecture on being gay. We could go through Gay 101, but this isn't really the time for that. This is a big step. You can just think about where you go from here."

"Right now I'm just thinking this will isolate me even more." Sam said, some tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I've just never really fit in here. I came and started school here. So, the first thing I did was join the football team. That didn't make me feel as much a part of something as I expected. So, then I joined glee club. That was a little better, but then I let myself immediately get sucked into the drama. I started dating Quinn, and I was Quinn's boyfriend in the glee club. Then, we broke up, and I started dating Santana. I've never felt like an actual part of the club. I've just been someone's boyfriend. Or someone's replacement. I joined because Puck was in juvie. Then Kurt left, and now I'm the guy in Kurt's place. That's kind of how Mike and I gravitated to each other. We're on the football team and in glee, but he's kind of on the sidelines of both too. We started hanging out and just having a good time together. I've never really felt included in the out of school stuff the New Directions did, but Mike and I kind of created our own good time. He even listens to me go on about my dorky stuff like comic books and Avatar. He's even let me teach him some Na'vi."

Blaine looked a little confused at that last part.

"The language of the alien race in Avatar."

"Wow, you actually know that well enough to teach it to someone?"

"No comment. I probably should have left that part out."

"I think it's sweet."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. I think I've really fucked things up now."

Blaine was a little surprised by Sam using language like that. That wasn't really his style.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kissed him."

"Mike?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah. You wanna hear the whole story?"

"At this point I'd kill you if you didn't tell me."

So, Sam related the story of the auditorium incident to Blaine ending with the kiss. "And then he jumped up and ran out."

"Oh wow."

"Oh wow is right. I'm just afraid one of my best friendships is screwed beyond repair now. He probably hates me."

"Well, he didn't hit you. That's something."

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Sorry, just trying to look for something. Listen, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. You probably just shocked him. He's a good guy."

"The weird thing is there was a point where it felt like he was kissing me back. I'm not sure if it really happened or if I was imagining it. The whole thing happened so quickly."

"Well you've got balls of steel to do that. It took me months to work up the nerve to kiss Kurt."

"Yeah well you knew Kurt was gay. You also knew he was interested in you. I just up and kissed one of my best friends who is totally straight."

"Hmm, yeah. That was probably an error in judgment. But you need to talk to him about it as soon as you can."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope. Well probably so, but not about this. You need to clear up any misunderstandings as soon as possible. You don't want him sitting around painting all kinds of worst case scenarios in his head. You need to be honest with him about why you did it. He at least deserves the truth."

Sam sat for a moment rolling this around in his head. He finally sighed and said, "Are you ever not right?"

"Often, but I've been where you are now and the worst thing you can do is let this go unspoken. At the very least, ya'll have Nationals coming up and you don't want to create more drama in glee."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam pushed his chair back and stood up, "Well I'm gonna let you get back to your studying. I need to do some thinking about all this."

"Are you sure you want to go now?" Blaine asked, "Are you okay?"

"Much better than I was when I walked in here. Thank you so much. This has really helped."

"Just remember...if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here. And I think I can speak for Kurt when I say he will be there too. We're always around to talk to. Anytime about anything."

Sam reached out to Blaine's hand which was resting on the table and clasped it for a moment. "Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better. I've got a feeling I'm gonna need that before this is all over."

"You will. But that's cool. This is all part of the process. Just remember you're gonna be feeling a lot of stuff and some of it will be scary. It's all part of the journey. But you're not alone, okay?"

Blaine stood up and moved over to Sam and put his arms around Sam. He leaned to the blond boy's ear and softly said, "You're sane, you're normal, and you're healthy. Remember to keep yourself that way, okay? Promise me."

Sam pulled back, smiled and said, "I promise." He leaned back in to hug Blaine again. "You're the best. Kurt lucked out."

"We both did." Blaine said, pulling back and sitting back down. "We all have. We're gonna all be there for each other. All of us will need a support system at some time or another. We all have to be that for everyone else in our little group."

Sam smiled and said, "Gladly. Well, good luck studying and thanks again. You're the best." He turned and walked out of the shop.

Blaine watched him go and sighed. "How many McKinley kids am I gonna have to guide out of the closet?" he mumbled to himself. Then he chuckled and went back to his book.

Sam climbed in his car and reached for the key. He stopped and thought for a moment. He pulled his phone out and scrolled though his address book til he got to Mike's name. He stopped there and thought for a moment. Just as he was about to hit the call button, the phone rang. Across the screen flashed, "Call from Mike Chang." Sam gulped as he saw this. He sucked in his breath and answered the phone. ""Hello?"

"Sam?" Mike said, "Thank God, I thought you'd be too pissed to answer."

Pissed, Sam thought, how can this amazing boy on the other side of the phone think Sam could ever be pissed at him. Mike had way more reason to be pissed than him. "No." Sam said, "Not at all."

"Good." Mike said, relieved, "Listen, I wanted to find out if you'd be interested in going to dinner tonight? I think there's some stuff we need to talk about. Both of us need to do some talking."

"Yeah of course." Sam said. He wasn't sure how to take this. He wasn't sure if he should be jumping for joy or depressed and sad. "Can I ask you one thing? Are you pissed at me?"

"Of course not." Mike said, "Trust me, we will talk about everything tonight. Oh, and before we even get started, just know I'm paying. I asked you out, this night is my treat."

"Fine, I'm driving. I will pick you up."

"Okay, what time?"

"I'll be there at 7."

"Works for me. I'll be there with bells on."

They hung up. Sam, sat there for a moment and started cheering and screaming in the car.

Dinner tonight. Their first date. Or at least a "Mike doesn't hate Sam for kissing him" celebration. Either one would do for Sam.

Sam silently hoped that Blaine was right and the first hurdle was over.

Maybe it would get better after this.

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are welcome. :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy. Reviews as always are welcome. And of course, I don't own any of these characters.**

Sam put on another shirt and walked over to the mirror to look again. "Ugh, still not right." He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the bed on top of a pile of ten shirts and at least five pairs of pants. He'd been at this awhile.

He pulled another shirt out of the closet. When he finished tucking it in, he looked in the mirror again. "Hmmm." he said, doing a little spin in front of the mirror. "I think it works."

His phone buzzed and when he went over to check who it was, it was a text from Blaine. He opened the text.

**Did you pick out an outfit? **

**I think I finally got one.** He responded.

**You've been at this for an hour. Kurt picks out an outfit faster than this. I think you really are gay.**

**This is a big night. ****Get off my back. Besides, I probably caught gay from you anyway.**

**I'm not contagious. I've already been checked out by skilled doctors.**

**I've got to go. I'm gonna be late soon.**

**Let me know how it goes. Good luck.**

**Thanks.**

Sam put the phone down and took one last look in the mirror. Royal blue silk shirt and black slacks. Simple but elegant. The shirt contrasted okay with his skin tone without making him look too much like a corpse like some of the others he tried. He made a mental note to get rid of those shirts as soon as possible.

He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and shoved them all in his pockets. Heading to the stairs, he looked in on Stevie who was playing a video game in his room. "Be good while I'm out." Sam told him.

"I will." Stevie told his big brother without even bothering to turn around.

Sam went to the stairs and skipped down them. "I'm leaving!" he yelled out as he reached the front door.

"Be careful." he heard his mother say, "You're going out with Mike?"

"Yeah." he answered

"You have your phone, right?"

"Got it!" he replied. He quickly exited the house. He didn't really want anyone to ask why he was so dressed up for an evening with Mike.

He got in his car and sat for a minute before he started it. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _Calm down,_ he thought, _It's an evening with Mike. We've done this a hundred times before. Of course we've never done it after sharing a kiss._ Sam sighed. He was gonna drive himself crazy if he kept this up.

He started the car and headed off to see where this night would take him.

He reached Mike's house in about fifteen minutes. He turned the car off and got ready to head up to the front door and knock. Just as he was opening the car door, the front door of the house opened and Mike bounded out.

Sam's breath was taken away for a moment when he saw Mike. Mike was wearing black jeans and a black turtleneck. Pretty simple actually, but Sam thought he looked stunning. Mike got in the car and looked at Sam.

"Damn," Mike said, looking Sam up and down appreciatively, "Now I feel underdressed."

"You look amazing." Sam said, a big smile on his face. "I need to say something. I know you said you weren't pissed, but I just have to say I'm sorry..." He was cut off when Mike raised a hand.

"No, you don't have to say anything. You did what I'd been wishing you would do for weeks. What I wanted to happen, but probably would have never had the balls to do on my own. You don't have anything to be sorry for. As a matter of fact, I have to apologize for the reaction. I'm sure it took a lot for you to do that, and I reacted badly. I'm sure I scared the hell out of you. I'm sorry for running out like that."

"I thought for sure you were going to kick my ass the next time we saw each other."

"Not a chance." Mike said, "It was all me being a moron. It was a great kiss by the way."

Sam laughed and started the car to head to the restaurant.

They arrived at Breadstix and went in to find a table. When they sat down, Sam was on pins and needles. Most of the car ride over had been in silence. Both of them seemed to not know where to start.

They sat at the table looking anyplace else in the restaurant except each other. Neither of them seemed to want to look the other in the eye. Finally, Sam said, "This is silly. We need to get this out into the open."

"Yeah," Mike said, "I guess we both know that nothing is gonna be the same after this, so we're putting it off."

"Maybe that's for the best. Maybe we need things to change. I don't think either of us is really happy or whole right now. I know I'm not. There's so many things I've been hiding for so long that I've become an expert at it. I don't want to hide anymore."

Mike just looked deep into his eyes for a moment. "Hiding who you really are isn't good for anyone." he said, "It's not healthy and it's dangerous."

Sam just nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but then just closed it again. "I don't understand this." he said, "This should be so easy. We've been hanging out together for weeks now. You've patiently listened while I talked about every single dorky thing I'm into. You've listened to me ramble on for hours about the important artistic distinctions between the JLA and the Avengers. You've acted interested while I explained in painful detail the entire cultural history of the Na'vi. Now saying a few simple words is the hardest thing in the world."

"Well, you're the cutest thing ever when you're on one of your dorky rants." Mike said, laughing as Sam's face turned four different shades of red.

"Stop making me blush." Sam said, "I'm too pale and it stands out too much."

"Whatever. The words aren't coming any easier for me. I'm sure they're the same words."

"Maybe we don't have to say anything." Sam said, as though inspiration had just struck him, "We can pretend like we did and go on from there."

Just then the waitress came over to take their drink orders. They had both been here enough times to memorize the menu, so they just ordered their whole meal to save a step.

When the waitress left, both boys fell silent again. Finally Mike took a deep breath, looked Sam right in the eyes, and said, "I think I'm in love with you Sam. No, I don't think...I am...I'm in love with you."

"Wow." Sam said, sitting back in the booth, "Wow. Hearing that was just as amazing as I hoped it would be. Well, allow me to follow that up by saying I am every bit as in love with you Mike Chang." He looked up at the ceiling for a minute and took a few deep breaths. "Man saying that felt good. Terrifying, but good now that it's actually out. I'm gay and I'm in love with Mike Chang."

Mike shook his head and laughed. "It is liberating to say it, isn't it? I'm in love with Sam Evans."

Just then, their food arrived. The conversation halted for a minute while their food was delivered.

"I about had a heart attack when I said it to Kurt this morning." Mike said.

"Wait, you went to Kurt about this?" Sam asked, panic suddenly crossing his face.

"Yeah." Mike said, "I needed to talk to someone to help me sort all this out, and I figured he was the best person to go to. He knows more about all this than I do, and I felt like he was someone I could trust."

Sam sighed, "I can just hear him now. 'I knew he was gay all the time.' That kid is never gonna let me live this down." He laughed, "I guess fair is fair. I went to see Blaine this morning."

"Blaine?" Mike said, "Why him? I didn't think you know him that well."

"Other than you, I don't feel like I know anyone in this town that well. He was just as good a person to confide in than anyone."

Mike's heart went out to the boy in front of him. He knew how isolated Sam felt. They'd discussed it many times. Sometimes Mike thought Sam would cry when he talked about how hard he worked to fit in and how nothing ever seemed to work. "I'm sorry." Mike said, looking right into Sam's eyes. A part of him wanted to reach out and hold Sam's hand, but he wasn't at a place where he could do that in public yet.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You've been really good to me this whole time. You're one of the few friends I have here. You and Kurt are the two who have gone out of your way to actually make me feel welcome. Well, and now Blaine, but he doesn't officially live here. I value all of you. I have no regrets.

Well...maybe Santana...but other than that, no regrets. I'm in a good place right now."

Mike looked at him and smiled. This boy continually amazed him. Sam was one of the genuinely sweetest guys he had ever met. He didn't seem to have a trace of the macho crap that other guys had. But he wasn't any less masculine either. He was just a guy. Mike thought back to one of their long talks, and Sam said, in his best Matthew McConaughey voice, "I'm just a dude." He was right and that was why Mike had fallen for him.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Mike said, "Have you thought about the repercussions of what this will mean in our lives from here on out."

"I haven't thought about anything else since Thursday." Sam said, "I just know I can't go on the way I was anymore. That wasn't working, and I was miserable all the time. Right now...at this moment...this is the happiest I've been since...well since I can remember. It will be hard, but I guess if we can go through it together, it will be a little easier. And we do have Kurt and Blaine to turn to I guess. Blaine made a point of saying they would be there. I just knew when I saw them at Regionals and saw how happy they were...how happy Kurt finally was...that it was worth it. Everything he'd gone through. All of the bullying and the pain had led him to standing on that stage with the boy he loved who loved him back. I want to feel the way they did in that two minutes."

Mike nodded. "I know what you mean. They're very special. They give me hope. But they're not the only ones you have. You have the rest of glee club."

Sam just shrugged his shoulders in response to that.

"Sam they're not bad guys." Mike said, leaning towards him, "I promise. They're all good people."

"Maybe." Sam said, "I just haven't felt it yet."

"Listen, for the first year, half the people in that room thought my name was 'Other Asian.' But things changed and now they're some of the most important people in my life."

"Didn't that bother you?" Sam asked, "That they never even bothered to find out your name?"

"It did for awhile." Mike said, "But I knew that they were all very special. And they're all a little damaged by life. Most of them were at the bottom of the social ladder in school. Hell, they still are. I was on the football team and suddenly showed up to join their group of misfits. They were a little wary. I don't blame them. But I was getting to do what I loved. I was getting to do what I'd only been able to do in the privacy of my locked room. I could dance. I could dance, and here was a group of people who not only appreciated it, but encouraged it. They wanted me for something that was so special to me, but that I didn't think anyone would ever be interested in. I don't think I've ever felt as good as I did at Sectionals when Brittany and I got that spotlighted dance. We were up there, center stage doing what we do best. And the audience responded. God knows glee club is difficult at times, but don't deny that you didn't feel special at Sectionals when you and Quinn were the only ones on that stage singing. Don't even try to pretend you didn't get that electric feeling from performing. I know how much you love it."

Sam looked up and Mike and smiled. "Fine. You're right. I loved it. And yes glee club gave me that. I guess I see where you're coming from. I won't give up on the Choir Room of Misfit Toys. Although I wish I'd been up there singing with you."

Mike laughed, "Well don't ever count on that happening. We all know I can't sing."

Sam looked deadly serious for a moment, "We've been over this before Mike. You can sing. I've stood next to you on that stage and listened to you. You've got a good voice. You seem to only be able to do it when you're drowned out by twelve other voices, but you can sing. But that's an argument for another time. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess we take it slowly for awhile." Mike said, sighing, "This isn't just like showing up with a new girlfriend on your arm. This is a while life shift. People aren't gonna see this one coming. We're basically going to have to come out to everyone one by one." He put his head in his hands.

Sam nodded as Mike buried his face and shook his head, "I know how you feel. This is gonna be a process I'm not looking forward to. Can we not tell everyone in glee club just yet?"

Mike looked up, "I'm gonna have to tell Tina. I have to break up with her. I have to do right by her."

"Are you gonna tell her about us?"

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"How vindictive do you think she's gonna get?"

"I really don't know. I mean she broke up with Artie. I don't really have a frame of reference for how she handles breakups. But putting it off isn't gonna make it any better."

"Well, this is your decision. You know her better than I do. Handle it however you think best. I trust you."

"I'm definitely not ready to tell my parents yet." Mike said, "That's gonna have to wait awhile."

"I think I will be able to be honest with mine." Sam said, thoughtfully, "I don't lie to them well, so I'm gonna have to tell them soon. They know you and like you. Hopefully it won't be too bad."

"They like me when I'm a friend of yours and a teammate on the football team." Mike said, "This is gonna be a whole new different kind of world for them."

"Yeah, but I think it'll be okay. I don't think they're gonna pack my stuff and put me out on the street."

"Well, we'll just take it slowly and see what happens."

"You almost ready?" Sam asked seeing that Mike had finished most of his dinner and was just moving the food around the plate at this point.

"Yeah." Mike said, signaling for the waitress.

For the next couple of minutes, the two of them just sat looking at each other in silence, smiles on their faces.

Twenty minutes later, Sam pulled up to the front of Mike's house to drop him off. They sat there for a minute, then Mike said, "Come with me for a second."

The two of them got out of the car and walked over to the side of Mike's house. They were enveloped in shadows and completely invisible from anyone who might be looking in that area. Mike wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled Sam to him. He leaned in and kissed him long and passionately. Sam closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Sam began exploring with his tongue. Mike did the same as well.

The two boys stood, their bodies pressed up against each other, trading heat, their auras combining to make something very new for the first time. Finally after a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"I owed you that." Mike said. "You deserved a real kiss after you got cheated the first time."

"Well, I consider that payment in full. We're totally even now." Sam pulled Mike to him to just hold him for a moment. "I love the way you feel. I love your body."

"This just feels right." Mike said, his hands exploring Sam's muscled back. Mike pulled back again and in the darkness he could make out Sam's eyes. "I love you Sam Evans."

"I could listen to you say that a million times. I love you Mike Chang."

"Unfortunately we don't have time to say it a million times tonight. But you're not done by a longshot. We're gonna be continuing this at a later date."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam said, "I'm gonna be hanging around town for awhile. I finally feel like I have something to stay for."

The two boys walked around to the front of the house. Mike went in and turned back for one last wave. Sam returned the wave and Mike disappeared into the house.

Sam went back to his car and got in. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the address book til he got to the name he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were laying in bed snuggling and watching Sweeney Todd. Suddenly Blaine's phone went off, making Kurt jump.<p>

"Do not leave your phone on high ring when we're watching grand guignol." Kurt said, smacking Blaine lightly on the arm, "That scared the crap out of me."

Blaine laughed as he grabbed the phone and opened the text message. He chuckled in response.

"Something funny?" Kurt asked.

Blaine handed him the phone and he read the message labeled from Sam.

**Well, I have a boyfriend now.**

"And you thought things in glee were dramatic before?" Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Blaine just put his phone back, after turning the vibrate on, and hugged his boyfriend. "They'll be fine. They'll be as fine as we are."

The two of them settled into each others arms to finish watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...telling Tina.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I said I can keep tinkering with this, changing around the edges, or I can just declare it finished and put it up. I went with the second choice. So, here's chapter 5. I hope ya'll like it. And I want to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing. All of you are awesome, thanks.**

Mike paced around his bedroom like a caged animal. He walked to one corner, looked at the cellphone laying at the foot of the bed. He walked to another corner, looked back at the phone again. He walked to the other side of the room, looked at the phone again. He moved over and sat on the bed and looked down at the phone.

He couldn't believe she'd quit calling. The day of the incident in the auditorium, she'd called him continuously that night. The next day he managed to avoid everyone ducking from one class to another. He skipped a couple of classes that had glee kids in them, but for most of the day he managed to keep a low profile. She texted him throughout that day and night. He couldn't respond because he had no idea what to say. Saturday she called and texted a few times, and he'd been so wrapped up in dealing with his feelings for Sam he just ignored them all. He couldn't deal with Tina and Sam in the same day. Now, here it was Sunday, and he needed to go ahead and tell her the truth and nothing from her at all. Had she given up already?

He sighed and picked up the phone scrolling to her number in the address book. He closed his eyes and pressed the call button.

She picked up immediately. "Where have you been for the past three days?" she asked, her voice surprisingly level all things considered, "I've been calling everyone frantically thinking something terrible happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he answered, his voice flat, "Can I come over?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay? You sound strange."

"I just have some stuff we need to talk about. I'll be over in a minute."

"Oh god...you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Now her voice was starting to rise.

"We'll talk about it in a little while when I get there." he said, he clicked off the phone and headed out the door.

He drove without anything playing on the radio, unusual for him. He had to think over what he was going to say and didn't need any distractions.

No matter what, this wasn't going to go well at all. She was going to be angry and had every right to be. He'd been on her side of this more than once. There had only been a couple of girlfriends before Tina, and both of those girls had broken up with him. Mike wasn't exactly a player. He got the _it's not you...it's me_ once. That one never got old apparently. The other one simply said he was too nice. He wasn't exciting enough. That one broke up with him for another guy on the football team who ended up sleeping with her and spreading that story all around school. When the news reached him, Mike just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. There wasn't much else of a response needed.

So, when he started dating Tina, she seemed like a perfect match. They got along well. She seemed to like him and all of his quirks and vice versa. The Artie thing had been tense for awhile. He tried not to notice when Artie shot him dirty looks in class or in glee. He figured Artie had every right to be angry, so Mike was gonna let him have his time. He and Tina were all wrapped up in each other, and everything seemed to be going alright finally.

Then...everything changed. When Sam first arrived in glee club, Mike really barely noticed him at first. Just another guy who could sing pretty good. Sam started dating Quinn and got all wrapped up in the Quinn/Finn/Rachel drama. Mike had tried to stay as far away from that as he could. He'd listen sympathetically when Finn complained about whichever one he was dating that week, but otherwise he just stayed fray adjacent. When Sam got wrapped up with Quinn, Mike clucked at the fate of the poor boy with the others, but otherwise, it didn't even really register on his radar.

Then the two of them had been in the locker room getting dressed after practice in October. Mike happened to ask Sam what he had planned for that night. Sam had said he didn't have any plans because Quinn was busy with her mother. He happened to mention in passing that he really didn't know many other people in town, so he'd probably be hanging out at his house. Since Tina was also busy that night, she had a girls night planned with Mercedes and Kurt, Mike was free too. He asked Sam if he wanted to come over and hang out. Play some games and just generally goof off. Sam accepted the offer and that was the beginning of their getting together whenever their girlfriends were busy. It was always just relaxed and fun.

No real set schedules or plans, just whenever they were both free at the same time, they'd end up hanging together.

Then Sam walked into the choir room one day about a month ago. Mike remembered it as though it was yesterday. He had on that purple hoodie and the hair...the hair. He stood up in front of everyone and immediately launched into the Bieber song. At first, like everyone, Mike couldn't believe it. Then...the dancing. Sam had proceeded to perform probably the goofiest Bieber dance anyone in the room had ever witnessed. Mike was just slack jawed with shock at first. Shortly after it was over he began to realize that something had been building in him recently that finally coalesced in that moment while watching that song. He began to realize the feelings he actually had for Sam. He joined the New and Improved "The Justin Bieber Experience" to be around Sam a lot more. He convinced the others that it was to impress Tina, but he knew the truth. Rehearsing for that group meant he spent a lot more time than normal with Sam, and that was worth looking like an ass in front of the glee club.

With this realization, he began slowly pulling away from Tina. They weren't spending as much time outside of school as they used to. She had noticed it and mentioned it a couple of times. Soon after came the chaos of Regionals. Then, after Regionals, she was on conference calls with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel as Kurt regaled them with stories of his wonderful boyfriend. They got the play by play as the relationship got more and more serious. Tina started to not even notice as Mike got more and more distant.

_And now here we are, _Mike thought as he pulled up to Tina's house. He sat in his car for a second, then he got out and walked up to the front door. As soon as he put up his hand to knock, the door swung open and Tina stood there glaring at him.

"If you're gonna break up with me, do it there on the front step so I can slam the door in your face."

Mike just stood there for a minute, looking at her. Finally he said, "Let me in please. We need to talk."

She huffed and stepped back so he could walk in. He stepped into the house and she closed the door, standing there, her arms crossed.

He looked down at the ground for a minute. Then he realized the house was quiet. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"The store." she said, "Okay Mike, what is going on?"

He sat down on the couch and started wringing his hands together, his knees shaking. "You know I care very deeply for you Tina..."

She sighed and moved to sit down in a chair next to the couch and just looked at him. She could tell already she didn't like where this was going. She looked at him and just waited for him to continue.

"This has been an amazing year we've been together. You helped me break out of a lot of my boundaries. Hell, you actually got me to sing in public. I never thought that would happen. I even considered dressing in drag and performing in Rocky Horror. That was all because of you. But we've been drifting apart..."

"That's not my fault." she interjected.

"No, it's mine." he said quietly, "Things have been happening to me. Things that have made me re-evaluate my life and our relationship."

She sighed again, "Mike will you just stop beating around the bush and spit it out. What is going on?"

"I have feelings for someone else." he said, looking up at her, "I'm finally able to admit that, and I couldn't lie to you. I couldn't keep you around on a leash knowing I was feeling this way about someone else."

Her eyes started tearing up. This was the part Mike was dreading. "So, who is it?" she blurted. "Is it Brittany? I know you've always had a thing for blonds."

Inwardly Mike laughed at this, but he managed to keep his outside composed. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell her at this point, but she managed to hit the nail closer than she could have imagined.

"It's not Brittany." he said.

"Is it someone in glee club?"

He just looked down and didn't say anything, but his silence gave her the answer.

"Well, we can narrow this down...is it Santana?"

"You know me better than that." he said.

"I hope you're not getting yourself into the Rachel/Quinn soap opera. No, that's not you either. Somehow I don't see you and Lauren together and Mercedes wouldn't do that to me. Well Mike we're out of girls."

He just sat there and didn't say anything.

She thought for a moment, then a lightbulb went off over her head. "Oh my God. It's not a girl." The pieces all started to slide together in her mind. "Sam...it's Sam isn't it? Oh my God I've been so stupid. This was happening right under my nose, and I didn't even see it."

"You're not stupid." he said, "I didn't even realize it til recently. Or I didn't want to admit it."

"Say the words Mike. Tell me the truth."

"Why? What's the point of that? Tina I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"I need to hear you say it Mike. It won't me real to me til I hear you say it."

He looked up at her. He tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "I've fallen in love with Sam."

She stood up and stalked across the room. "This is impossible Mike. You're not gay. We've done stuff. Not all the way, but enough for me to know you're not gay. What is this all about?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You're right. I'm not gay. I don't understand this myself. I'm attracted to girls, but I've got feelings for a guy. A particular guy. I don't know what it means either. I'm just trying to do the right thing here for everyone. I'm trying to be honest with you. Somehow I just keep messing everything up. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I promise."

"I don't understand. Either you're gay or you're straight. Or I guess you're bisexual. Which are you Mike?"

"I don't know. I'm a guy who's attracted to women who's got feelings for a guy. I don't know what box to check. I don't know what to say to you."

"Is this some kind of really bad colossal joke? Cause it stopped being funny awhile ago."

"I guarantee you this is not a joke." he said, "Do you see me laughing?"

She sat back in the chair and put her head in her hands and started to quietly sob.

Mike couldn't even look at her, but he could hear her, and it tore his heart out to think that he was the one who was doing that to her. A part of him wanted to walk over and console her, but he knew that was out of the question. He was the reason she was crying. He also thought about just getting up and leaving. That was also not an option. He was going to sit here and face whatever reaction came his way. He wasn't gonna just drop this on her and walk out. So, he just sat there, waiting for whatever else she wanted to say to him or ask him. He owed her that.

"So what happens now?" she asked quietly, calming down a little and picking her head up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is this it? You and I are done, and you go off to a happy life with Sam? End of story."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't either. You know I should be angrier, but I'm not. I guess I deserve this. I treated Artie really badly. Broke up with him badly and flaunted you in his face. I guess this is my punishment."

He moved over to her and got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "I'm not trying to punish you Tina. That isn't what this is about." Then he stood up and walked around to stand behind the couch. "I wish you would get angry. I was expecting yelling and crying and throwing things. But I feel like this is just some calm before the storm. I don't know what to do with this."

"I am angry Mike." she said quietly, "Angry and hurt, but what good would hysterics do? If I started screaming and throwing things would you change your mind and stay with me?"

He shook his head.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "So there's not really any point. Maybe I'm growing up a little bit."

"Maybe we all are. Listen, I know you're angry and upset right now, but I really don't want you to hate me...or Sam. I really do care about you Tina, and I hope that eventually we can get past this and be friends."

She looked thoughtful for a minute, then she said, "Maybe. Probably. We always do in glee club, don't we? Ultimately it's us against the world. We always forgive each other."

"And I know that it's going to come out in glee what's happening between us. You're welcome to blame me for this. Say that we had a fight and you broke up with me. Say that I was a jerk, and you couldn't stand me anymore. I deserve that. But I have one big favor to ask, and I know I don't really deserve to ask for one, but please don't tell anyone about me and Sam right now. I know you don't owe me anything, and I wouldn't blame you if you said no, but I'd...we'd really appreciate it if you didn't out us."

"I think you should go now Mike." she said, standing up and walking to the door. "You've said what you came here to say. I had my say about the whole thing. I'd like to be alone for awhile."

Mike nodded and walked to the door. She opened it, and he started to walk through. When he was almost out, he stopped and looked at her, "I really am sorry. I promise the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"I know." she said, "I guess there is some consolation in all this. If you left me for a girl, I'd be sitting around pining wondering what was wrong with me, or what I could do to make me better to make you happy. At least with this situation I know there's nothing wrong with me and everything wrong with me. There's a certain irony in finding it a little satisfying to know that you're going for someone I simply can't compete with because I don't have the same equipment."

He smiled at her for a moment. He put his hand to her face and used his thumb to wipe away one stray tear that was rolling down her cheek. "No more crying. You're gonna find someone better than me sooner than you think. Call Mercedes and Rachel and have a girls night out. You can talk about what assholes all guys are." He turned and walked out.

She closed the door behind him. For a moment she kept her composure, then she collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mike drove home in silence. He walked into the house and went straight to his room and threw himself onto the bed. He laid there for hours, when he finally looked back up, it was dark outside. He looked at the clock and it read eight thirty. He still had some time.

* * *

><p>Sam was in his room, laying on his bed. He had his headphones on and his ipod playing in his ears. He had his guitar on his lap as he tried strumming a few chords. He didn't hear the knock at his bedroom door.<p>

The door opened and Mike stood there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw the door open. When he looked up and saw Mike, he pulled the headphones off of his ears and put the guitar to the side.

Mike stepped into the room slowly. He closed the door behind him and just stood there, his eyes welling up.

Sam looked at him and scooted to the end of the bed, sitting at the edge.

Mike slowly walked to the edge of the bed and stood there for a minute. Then, he dropped to his knees and looked Sam right in the eyes.

"Mike, are you okay?" Sam finally said. "What happened?"

"Is this real?" Mike asked, fighting back tears, "Are we real?"

Sam reached out and pulled the shaking boy into a tight embrace. "Yes." he answered, "This is real. You and me, we're in this together." Sam held the other boy until the embrace was returned, Mike's arms wrapping tightly around his back.

"I'm so scared." Mike said, his voice quivering slightly.

"So am I." Sam admitted, "But we're gonna be okay. No matter what we're in this together. You and me are gonna get through this."

Sam pulled Mike up and moved back onto the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Mike and kissed his forehead gently. "Are you okay?" he asked as Mike's breathing leveled off. Mike nodded in response and nuzzled his face into Sam's chest. They lay there for several minutes, just relaxing in the comfort of each other's arms.

"No one's ever done this for me before." Mike said softly.

"Done what?"

"Held me to console me. I'm usually the one doing the consoling. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Sam said, "I'm exactly where I want to be and doing exactly what I want to do right now."

"So am I."

They laid together for several more minutes, then Mike sat up and looked at the clock next to the bed. "Ugh, I have to go. School tomorrow and it's been a long weekend." He fell back onto the bed, his arm draped over his face.

Sam said, "Well, there's plenty of time for this. I'm not going anywhere. I hope you're not going anywhere."

"Nope. And we'll see each other at school every day."

Sam nodded, a smile on his face.

"By the way, Tina kind of agreed to not tell anyone at school about us. I'm hoping that actually works out."

Sam nodded. He figured Mike had spoken to her and that was what prompted this visit. He didn't want to pepper him with a whole lot of questions about it til Mike brought it up. "How did that go?"

"Tina?" Mike asked, getting a nod in response, "Well, better than I expected. She didn't scream or hit me or throw things. But honestly, I don't know if that's good or if she's a powderkeg waiting to explode. I just don't know. I mean eventually we're gonna have to be honest with everyone. Kurt and Blaine know. Tina knows. Everyone is gonna find out soon enough."

"Yeah, but I'd rather it was us that tells them and not your angry vindictive ex-girlfriend."

"She's not angry or vindictive." Mike said defensively.

"If she tells this story she will be." Sam said, looking right in Mike's eyes. Mike had to agree with that assessment.

"Well, I've been preparing for this eventuality." Mike said, sighing, "You are right, everyone will find out sooner rather than later."

Mike pulled back, kissed Sam lightly on the forehead, and stood up. Sam laid there for a second, just looking at him. "What?" Mike asked.

"I just like looking at you." Sam said, climbing off the bed and standing up. "I hope you'll dance for me again soon."

"Write me a song and I'll do a dance for it." Mike said, his expression sly.

"Don't make me a challenge like that. I'll do it."

"It's a deal then. Write me a song and I'll choreograph a dance to it."

Mike moved to the door and put his hand on the knob. Sam moved over to the door as well, he put his back against the door and pulled Mike into an embrace. Mike wrapped his arms around Sam's back. Their lips moved together into a long kiss. This kiss was a deeper one than any of the others, their tongues exploring a little more fearlessly. At one point, Sam opened his eyes briefly. He wanted to see the face of the boy he was kissing. As he looked at the passion in Mike's face, he started to melt.

Finally they pulled apart, smiling shyly at each other. "That just keeps getting better and better." Mike said.

"I love you." Sam said.

"Me too." Mike responded.

The two boy's fingers were entertwined for a moment. Then, Mike pulled away, opened the door and the two of them walked down to the front door together.

Sam watched as Mike went to his car, got in, gave a small wave and drove off. Sam closed the door and leaned back against it. He didn't want to give any indication while Mike had been here, but he was terrified too. This was it, they were in this all the way now. There was no telling how it was going to play out in the end. Sam sighed and walked back up the stairs to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter actually came out pretty fast. I didn't really expect it to provide conflict originally, but then as it started to move that way, I decided to go with it. Plus it got the story into Sam's head a little bit more which I thought had been missing. So, enjoy. Thanks again to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I love your reviews. They really make the process a lot more enjoyable, so keep em coming.**

Mike's eyes opened a few seconds before the alarm went off. As the buzzing started, he slammed his hand down on the button to cease the hateful noise. He looked around and the sun streamed in through the windows.

_Well, Monday has arrived, _he thought, _time to get back to real life._

He sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and saw that he had text messages from Tina and Kurt. _God, how early do these people get up? _He opened the message from Tina first.

**Your secrets safe with me. I can't promise for how long. Youll need to be honest with everyone soon.**

He sighed. At least that was one load off his shoulders for the moment. He opened the message from Kurt.

**Got quite an earful from Tina last night on conf call with Cedes and Rach. C&r are pissed. Keep your head low today at school. Lol**

Then a second one from Kurt.

**Seriously, though, hope youre okay. Let me know. We love you. /air kiss/**

Mike smiled at that one. Only Kurt would type air kiss. He opened the text from Tina and hit reply.

**Thanks. I dont deserve it, but I appreciate it.**

Then he opened the message from Kurt again and opened reply.

**Doing ok. Went to Sams and he made me feel better. Love you too. /big hug/**

He put the phone down and went to take a shower and greet the first day of the rest of his life.

He arrived at school, surprised to see it looked the same. He had half expected the world to look different now. He shook his head at that thought. He strode into the building and headed straight to his locker. He wasn't on the lookout for anyone from glee this morning. He was sure the news had traveled through the grapevine like wildfire and most of them were gonna be gunning for him today.

He stood at his locker spinning the lock when he saw someone walking up to him out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Sam headed his way. He smiled as the blond boy loped up to him.

"Well, we've certainly made an impression." Sam said when he walked up.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, hoping everything hadn't spilled.

"I got texts last night from just about everyone in glee after you left." Sam said, smiling, "Informing me of how horribly you had treated Tina and how she had to dump you. I've never been in the loop so much before."

Mike sighed with relief to hear that was the story everyone seemed to be getting.

"You are public enemy numero uno right now." Sam said, "I feel terrible knowing you're taking the brunt of this, and I'm getting off scot free."

"It's cool." Mike said, "I've managed to fly under the radar in there for so long, this had to happen eventually. I can handle being the bad guy for awhile." He pulled out his phone and opened Kurt's second message to show Sam, "Stuff like this helps."

Sam read the message and smiled. "Yeah, it does. He did this by himself for so long. You know, he seems so weak and fragile if you don't really know him. He's one of the strongest people I've ever known."

Mike nodded and put his phone away.

Sam looked up and his face fell. "Don't look now."

Mike turned and saw Mercedes and Rachel headed right for him and they did not look happy.

"I'm here for you, man." Sam said.

"No, just go." Mike said, "You don't need to get caught up in this right now. I can handle it."

"But..."

"Go on. This is gonna be a man-hating ass ripping. You don't need to be here to get any of it."

Instantaneously, Sam grabbed Mike's hand, squeezed it tight, then turned and headed in the opposite direction from the two girls. Anyone who wasn't looking would have missed everything but him leaving.

"MICHAEL CHANG!" Rachel screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO TINA?"

The two girls finally reached him and Rachel jabbed an accusatory finger into Mike's breastbone painfully. Mercedes just stood, her arms crossed, her foot tapping on the floor.

Mike just stood there, his eyes cast down ready to take whatever they had to dish out. He was thankful for the warning from Kurt. If this had come from out of nowhere, he probably would have just taken off running down the hallway.

"So?" Mercedes said, her foot still tapping, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He realized he had no idea what Tina had actually told them. He'd have to just try and fake his way through this and just give some generic responses. "I told her how sorry I was. She'd just had enough of my doing things that made her mad. I have no one to blame but myself."

"You're so right Mr Chang." Rachel said, jabbing that finger in his chest again, "You're lucky she put up with you as long as she did. It's a good thing we need your talent in glee or we'd vote you out in a minute. Come on Mercedes. We've been hanging around with bad news long enough."

Rachel turned on her heel and flounced off. Mercedes gave him a parting neck roll and a head toss and followed right behind Rachel.

Mike shook his head at Rachel's parting words. It was a pretty typical response, especially from her, to use glee's "need" for someone's talent as a code to say, "We're really mad at you right now, but in a few days we'll be over it and all be friends again."

He opened his locker and started pulling books out for the first half of his day. He heard a squeak behind him and felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around and Artie was right next to him. Mike turned, expecting Artie to say something, but the boy just glared at Mike for several seconds. Then he just backed his wheelchair up and rolled away. He did nearly clip Mike's foot with one of his wheels, but luckily Mike's reflexes were enough to enable him to jump back in time.

Mike just shook his head, closed his locker and started to homeroom. A few yards down the hallway, he ran across Finn and Puck who blocked his way. Mike rolled his eyes and waited for this confrontation.

"Man, what were you thinking?" Finn asked.

"How did you hear about this?" Mike asked, wondering if everyone in glee had spent the night texting what a horrible person he was.

"Rachel and Mercedes texted me last night about it." Finn answered, "Tina's so sweet and fragile. You know what kind of stuff this could do to her head? You could screw up her relationships for life."

Puck sidled around to the back of Mike and leaned in and said in a stage whisper, "Listen I've got a whole list of phone numbers I'm not using anymore if you wanna get back on that horse. I'm kinda out of the game now that Lauren and I are an item."

Mike ignored Puck and looked at Finn. "Tina will be fine." he said, "She's not the same girl who joined glee last year. Hell, she broke up with Artie and started going out with me. She'll bounce back."

"So man," Puck said, "Just let me know if you want me to hook you up."

"I'm good, thanks." Mike answered, "I've got someone I'm kind of seeing."

"No kidding?" both boys said.

"You've got somebody already?" Puck said, "Man, you work fast. Is it somebody at the school?"

"It's somebody who wants to keep things kind of quiet for awhile til we figure out what's going on."

"Sort of on the DL?" Puck said.

"Exactly like that." Mike said, appreciating the irony of that statement, but hoping it would be lost on the boys standing with him.

"I don't know, dude," Finn said, "Seems kinda rotten to me. Tina deserves better."

"And now she can get it." Mike said flatly, "Listen, I gotta get to homeroom. Don't mention that I'm seeing somebody to anyone else, okay? I'm not sure what's gonna happen. It may not even be that serious. I don't want a bunch of people making a big deal about it."

He passed them and kept walking down the hall, breathing a sigh of relief once he was away from them. He originally had no intention of telling anyone he was seeing someone, but he knew Puck wasn't gonna let up on trying to hook him up, and it just kind of slipped out. Of course that was gonna get back to the girls and start a whole new round of crap from them.

_Maybe it would be easier to just come out, _he thought, _It's gonna come out eventually, and waiting is just gonna make it harder. _

He just didn't want to be the "gay dancer." As stupid as that sounded even to him, he knew that was what was going to happen. He got crap for being in glee club. Not as much as some of the others, but there were slushy facials, the occasional nasty note left in his locker in the locker room. If he came out, he knew he would have to deal with all the crap Kurt did.

He sighed and just continued to homeroom. He'd think about it later. For now, he'd just keep his head down and get through the day.

Sam sat in homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring. He had his notebook out and he was doodling some lyrics. He kept rolling around in his head that Mike asked him to write a song for him. He'd written songs when he first started dating someone or after bad breakups, but no one had ever asked him to write a song _for _them. He looked up and saw Finn walk into homeroom. They were the only glee clubbers that shared this homeroom. When the stuff was going down with Quinn that made the beginning of the day more than just a little tense for Sam.

Finn saw Sam sitting in the desk and quickly slid into a desk next to him. Finn leaned over to the other boy. "Did you hear about Mike and Tina?"

"Yeah, I got the collection of text messages last night." Sam said, not looking up from his writing. He wondered where this was headed.

"Yeah, Puck and I were just talking to Mike in the hall."

"Oh?" Sam said, looking up, his interest piqued now.

"Yeah, he's already dating someone else. Who knew he was such a stud?"

_I did, _Sam thought with a sly smile.

"I guess it's always the quiet ones." Finn said, "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing really. Just messing around with some lyrics. So did Mike say anything about this person he's dating?"

"Not really. He just said it was someone he was messing around with. He said he didn't want a lot of people to know about it because it wasn't really serious. He didn't want anyone to think this is someone special, so he's just keeping it quiet while it's going on."

"He said that?" Sam asked, his heart collapsing in his chest, "Were those his actual words?"

"Well yeah," Finn said, his face a mask of concentration as he tried to remember were those his actual words, "Or something really close. I don't know. I just feel bad for Tina. She's so sweet, and she broke up with Artie to start dating Mike. I didn't really expect Mike to do something like this. He seems like such a nice quiet guy. Turns out he's just as much of a jerk as every other guy."

"Turns out..." Sam repeated, zoning out. He couldn't believe it. Was everything Mike said Saturday night a lie? Was this some kind of scheme to get Sam to let down his guard and then out him to the school. Oh man, what if it was? He looked down at the notebook he was writing in, tore the page of lyrics out, balled the paper up and went to the trashcan at the front of the room to toss it.

Finn looked up when Sam walked back to his seat, "Did you throw away your song?"

Sam fell into the seat and sank down. "It doesn't matter now. It's just garbage."

Finn kept talking about something through all of homeroom, but Sam barely even noticed. It was all just white noise to him.

When the bell rang, Sam walked out and headed to first period. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Mike. He opened the text...

**Managed to get through homeroom, now for the rest of the day without rach or cedes cutting my balls off and Ill be good.**

Then another one.

**Thinking about you helps. Thanks for last night, you really made me feel a lot better and made today bearable. Xxx**

Sam just looked at the message. Could Finn have heard Mike wrong? Or maybe he misinterpreted what Mike said. Now Sam was totally confused. He thought about texting Kurt, but then thought better of it. He couldn't go running to Kurt every time there was a stumble. He was just going to have to figure this out. He didn't know what to think.

_What if Finn was right? _

_What if this was just some huge practical joke?_

_But Mike did break up with Tina. _

_Unless that was part of it. _

_Maybe the whole glee club was in on it. _

_This would be so like them to set him up for some horrible humiliation. _

_They never did accept Kurt either. They never made him feel safe._

Sam's mind just kept whirling around every possible worst case scenario.

_He was the only one who actually tried to help Kurt. He was the one who actually took a hit for him. Several actually._

_Maybe this was some kind of plan the whole time. There were lots of whispers when he came to this school about looking girly. Puck asking him how many balls he could fit in his mouth. God he was so stupid. He should have seen this coming. _

He started to feel like he was going to throw up. He looked up and saw a bathroom and lurched into it. He walked to the far wall across the bathroom and leaned up against it, the cold wall feeling so good against his skin.

His phone vibrated again, making him jump. He pulled it out and saw another text from Mike.

**Hope you have a good day. See you in Spanish class later. :-)**

Sam jammed the phone into his pocket and left the bathroom. He headed straight to the office to sign himself out for the rest of the day. He had to figure out what was going on and wasn't going to get any more involved in this than he already was. He was not going to let them make a fool out of him.

Mike was headed down the hallway in the direction of the main office. He saw Sam leaving the office with what looked like a pink dismissal slip in his hand. Was he leaving? Mike headed for the other boy, but the hallway was crowded and people kept getting in his way.

He nearly caught up to Sam as Sam exited the school. Just then, Mike ran headlong into a girl, knocking all her books to the floor. He quickly helped her gather everything up mumbling apologies and he ran to the door, opening it and walking outside. He got outside just in time to see Sam's car pulling out of the parking lot.

_What the hell...?" _he thought as he watched the car drive off.

**Reviews are welcome. Love you guys. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally a chance for Sam and Mike to do some leveling with each other about what they're feeling. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who's reading and enjoying. Of course reviews are always welcome. And I forgot the disclaimer the last couple of chapters, so in case anyone thought maybe I owned these characters, I don't. Still hoping, though. :-D**

Sam arrived home after leaving school and entered the house, slamming the door behind him. As he headed for the stairs, Leigh, his mother, walked from the kitchen and saw him there.

"Sam, is something wrong?" she asked, "Why are you home?"

"I don't feel good." he answered blankly, "I came home early."

"Are you sick?" she asked, "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just needed to get out of there for awhile. I'm going up to my room."

With that, he headed upstairs and closed his door behind him. He laid on the bed and tried to get his mind off of the jumble of thoughts thrashing around.

Could all this have been some kind of lead up to some horrible joke? Mike had kissed him. Mike said he loved him. He couldn't have been faking all of that could he? They were friends. They'd been hanging out together for months before this even started. He couldn't have been faking all of that could he? Besides, this would have been really out of character for the glee club. They just didn't do stuff like that. The football team, absolutely, but the glee club just weren't that intentionally cruel. They weren't perfect, and could be distant and exclusive, but they weren't outright mean. He'd never seen any of them try to hurt someone just for fun.

He sighed and tried to bring some order to the chaos in his head. How much of this was real and how much of it was him reacting to his own feelings of fear and uncertainty about his decisions to go forward with this situation with Mike. This was gonna be life altering. This was gonna basically be his life going forward. Even if, he hated this if, even if he and Mike didn't work out, Sam was coming out. He was going to be Gay Sam from here on.

Then the first text came in. Sam felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw the text was from Mike

**I saw you leave. Is everything ok? Txt me back and let me know if youre ok.**

Sam just put the phone down on the bed without replying. He put his arm over his face and tried to just block everything out.

Over the course of the day, more texts came in from Mike, all asking if Sam was okay and asking for Sam to text him back. Sam finally stopped even reading them and just flinched every time the phone buzzed.

Then at some point, later that afternoon, Sam had stopped keeping track of the time, there was a knock on the door. Sam figured it was his mother coming to check on him.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and Mike walked in. He closed the door behind him and just stood there for a moment.

Sam sat up and just looked at him.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No," Sam said, "I don't know...maybe...I just don't know what's going on."

"Maybe I did something to piss you off?"

Sam leaned back against the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I don't know. I mean Finn said..."

Mike looked confused for a moment, "Finn said what?"

"Finn told me what you told him this morning and it just freaked me out." Sam said, beginning to really analyze all of this in his head now that he was actually speaking it out loud, and he wasn't coming off very well at all in this situation.

"What did he tell you?" Mike said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Sam.

"He said you told him that you were just messing around with someone you didn't want to talk about, and that it didn't mean anything."

"Wait, he told you I said _that_?" Mike asked, incredulous.

"Well something like that." Sam said, beginning to see the reality of the situation.

Mike sighed, "That wasn't what I said. Puck was trying to give me his little black book of old girlfriends or fuck buddies or whatever they were. I was trying to get out of that situation, and I simply said that I was seeing someone. They asked who and I said that we didn't really want to make a big public deal yet til we saw where things were going. I was trying to be as vague as possible and get them off my back. I really didn't want to deal with having to explain to Puck that I wasn't interested in his sloppy seconds. At the same time, I didn't really want to stand in the hallway and tell them that I was dating my beautiful blond best friend from the football team and glee club."

The beginnings of a smile started to play across Sam's lips. Mike reached over and placed his hand gently under Sam's chin and lifted his head. Their eyes met.

"I never once said I was messing around. I never once said you didn't mean anything to me. I never once said anything to belittle you or what might be starting here. I swear it."

Sam looked deep into the other boy's eyes. "I know you didn't." he said finally, "I'm just being stupid. I'm just freaking out. I thought I had this all dealt with in my head. I figured that once I started opening up about this it would all just work itself out. It was supposed to get easier once I started saying it out loud."

"Who told you that?" Mike asked. He pulled Sam's arms loose and moved Sam into a relaxed position on the bed. Then he laid down next to Sam and put his arms around the other boy.

Sam moved his head so it rested on Mike's chest. "You feel so good." Sam said, "You're so warm."

Mike leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Telling people is just a step. Every time we tell someone, it's one step. Everything is just going to be another step. The rest of our lives will be a series of steps. There's no finish line...except death."

"That's cheery." Sam said, looking up at Mike with a sly grin on his face.

"But don't ever believe that this is some kind of game for me or that I'm ashamed of you. I swear I'm in this with you."

"I know." Sam said, "I just felt after last night that I had to be strong for you. I thought I had to be held together in this, and then this morning in the harsh light of day it all just seemed to come crashing down."

Mike pushed Sam slightly, so the two boys were separated and they could look each other right in the eye, "You don't have to be strong for me." he said, "We're gonna be strong _with_ each other." Mike pulled Sam to him and held him again.

They laid there for a few seconds, then Mike thought for a moment and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Sam said, "Anything."

"When I told you I loved you after dinner the other night, did it freak you out?"

Sam took this question in for a moment. Then, he pulled out of Mike's arms and laid back on the bed next to him. Mike laid back as well. Sam then took Mike's hand and held it in his. He was silent for a few more minutes. Then he said, "A little." He thought better of this and tried to back peddle quickly. "But not in a bad way. I mean it didn't bother me, just surprised me really."

"Yeah, I could tell from your face." Mike said, "So why did you say it back?"

"Well, it's kind of the expected response when someone says it to you. And I mean I probably do. This is just all so new. I don't want to make any mistakes or move too fast. I want this to work and I want to make sure and not rush anything."

"Okay," Mike said, sitting up and looking down at Sam, "How about we adjust our previous statements slightly. I am very very fond of you. I might be falling in love with you."

Sam looked like he was thinking heavily for a moment, "Someone once said...heavy like...that's it. I'm in very heavy like with you."

Mike laughed out loud at that. "I like that. Heavy like. I think that sums it up well."

Sam said, "And I am probably falling in love with you, but I want to do this right. I've raced through all these other relationships, afraid they would burn out too fast. I want this one to go slowly. I want to enjoy every moment. I want every touch and every kiss to mean something. I don't want to do it just cause it's what's expected or to make a show for other people. I want _us_ to be special."

Mike looked down at the boy laying next to him. His eyes moved up and down across the perfect body laying there. It was unbelievable to him that someone so beautiful could be so sweet and so smart and so perfect. He didn't understand how someone who had all of that to offer could be interested in him. Sometimes the world worked in very very strange way.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, noticing the look on Mike's face.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky. You're so amazing, and I'm trying to figure out how I'm the one here with you."

Sam pulled Mike down so that Mike was laying on top of him with his head on Sam's chest. "I'm the lucky one. You're beautiful and brilliant and talented. I love to watch you perform. When you dance it's like the whole world stops. You move like a gazelle. I wish you knew how amazing you are."

"You're still gonna write me a song, right?" Mike asked, "You promised."

Sam realized he had thrown the notes he was making away that morning and said, "Of course. I'm working on it. It's got to be perfect, though. It's got to be as perfect as you are."

"No country, though." Mike said, chuckling, "I know you secretly like country music. I've sneaked a look at your iPod playlists."

"Fine, you've caught me. I am in the closet as a country music lover. I'm coming out of all of the other closets, might as well come out of that one. But in my defense, it's hard to live in Tennessee and not like some country music."

"Country's not too bad." Mike admitted, "Why haven't you ever sang any in glee?"

"They all seem a little too top 40 oriented. Or classic rock. I don't know how they'd feel about me busting out the Johnny Cash or Waylon Jennings."

Mike looked up at him, "Dude, Mr. Schue has rapped. I think glee club can handle anything after that."

"I don't remember him doing that."

"Mostly last year. There were requests that he not do it anymore, so he mostly stopped. It was touch and go there for awhile, though."

"You're a goofball." Sam said, laughing, "Mr. Schue isn't that bad. He's a good singer."

"Yeah, but he's very white." Mike said, laughing, "Almost as white as you."

"Hey now," Sam said, "None of that."

Mike pulled Sam's shirt up and kissed his stomach. "You're my alabaster beauty." he said, "I love every inch of your amazing body." He ran a finger up and down Sam's torso, taking in every bit of it. He pulled the shirt back down and laid his head down on Sam's chest. "Could we stay like this forever?" Mike asked.

"Well, I'd give up school and work, but I think we'd have to eat eventually." Sam said, chuckling.

"We could stay like this, and they could hook IV's up to us." Mike said as though that were the greatest idea ever.

Sam just smiled as he held the boy in his arms. Then, he looked up and thought about something. "Hey, last time we played Call of Duty, you kicked my ass. I just remembered that. We need a rematch."

Mike sat bolt upright. "Are you that anxious for another ass-whoopin? Well, bring it on."

Sam got out of bed and moved quickly to the game console to get it set up.

The two boys spent the rest of the evening playing the game with occasional makeout breaks til it was time for Mike to head home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got done with this chapter. It's the longest one so far, so it took awhile to get just right. This of course takes place during "Born This Way." I've made some shifts in the timeline and done some playing around with the situations of course, but for the most part, that's the point we're at now. So, enjoy. Thanks again to everyone who's reading and liking the story. I was afraid a Sam/Mike pairing might be a little too out there for some people, but I've been getting some good feedback, so thanks. And of course, reviews are always welcome. I love hearing from you guys.**

After Monday's drama, Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty uneventful for the boys. They went through their school day and then after school, met at Sam's house for their evenings together. They always met at Sam's because Mike's parents didn't allow him to close his bedroom door when he had anyone over...even other boys. So, for some modicum of privacy they generally stuck to Sam's house.

Then Thursday came. That meant glee practice. They had both seen various members of glee club in classes here and there, but this would be the first time they had been with the whole club at once. So, they would deal with everyone's continuing attitudes about Mike and Tina breaking up, but would also have to make sure no one figured out what was going on between them. The agreement they had made to wait awhile before coming out to the whole club seemed to be the best course of action.

Sam kept staring at the clock in his last class of the day. He wanted to make sure to meet Mike at his last class. Sam was going to walk with Mike to glee and go into the choir room with him. No matter how much Mike wanted to keep him out of trouble, Sam was going to show solidarity with Mike, even if no one knew the whole reason why.

Sam had his bag packed and in his hand when the bell rang. He leapt to his feet and darted out of the classroom. He moved quickly through the hallway, dodging the crowds til he got to the classroom which held Mike's last class of the day. He glanced in and saw Mike sorting his books and chatting with a brunette girl. Sam leaned back against the wall outside of the room and waited.

When he saw Mike walk out, he touched Mike's arm, causing him to jump a little.

"Sorry," Sam said, smiling, "I just wanted to meet you here to walk to glee together. Let's hang out here til the halls clear out some."

They stood together, leaning against the wall, watching as the school started to empty out.

Once it appeared just about everyone was gone, Mike looked at Sam and said, "You ready now?"

Sam glanced around and when he was satisfied, he said, "Yeah, let's go ahead."

Mike shook his head, smiling, and the two boys started walking down the hall. Sam started to inch closer to Mike as they walked and when they were almost close enough for their arms to touch, he reached out and gently took Mike's hand in his. He waited a minute to see if Mike would jerk his hand away and when that didn't happen, Sam tightened his grip slightly. Sam glanced over at Mike, who was looking down at their hands intertwined, with amazement in his eyes.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." came the answer, "Just fine. Kind of surprised actually. I'm fine with this. It doesn't feel wrong or weird or anything like that. It just feels good."

"Well, that's good, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course. It feels...right, like this is just where my hand should be. Does that sound crazy?"

"Well, since my hand is the spot where your hand should be, it sounds okay to me."

When they turned the corner and started down the hallway that led to the choir room, the two boys released each others hands and just walked normally. As they neared the room, they passed a janitor's closet. Mike glanced at the closet and stopped walking. He touched Sam's arm.

"Wait a second." Mike said, "I think I need to take a minute and gather up some courage. Come with me."

He moved to the closet and tried the door. It was unlocked. He opened the door and motioned Sam to go in. Sam did, and Mike followed quickly, closing the door behind him. The closet was large and dark except for one dim safety light hanging in one corner.

"What are we doing here?" Sam whispered.

"Gathering up my courage." Mike said.

Mike leaned in and kissed Sam deeply. Sam was surprised at first that he was so forward in school, but it didn't take him but a second to lose himself in being so close to Mike. Sam gently pushed Mike against the wall and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. He moved one hand and pushed Mike's t-shirt up and started massaging Mike's chest. He gently pinched one nipple causing Mike to groan loudly.

Just then, another voice sounded out from a far corner of the closet.

"Who the hell is in here?" a female voice demanded.

Mike and Sam reacted immediately, ending the kiss, but Sam's hand was still resting on Mike's chest as they turned to see who else was in the closet with them. In the dim light of the safety bulb, they were both shocked to see Brittany laying on a pile of rags and towels, which had been arranged into a makeshift pad. But even more shocking was the fact that Santana was on top of her. Both of their clothes were in disarray and it was obvious that they had picked this closet for the same reason Mike and Sam had.

Santana's mind was in overdrive processing the information in front of her and when all the pieces clicked into place, a smile crept across her lips. "Isn't this an interesting development?" she said, grinning.

Sam reached out, jerked the door open, and both boys scurried out of the closet.

Santana sat up off of Brittany and started laughing hysterically. Brittany just looked at her, confused.

A moment, later Brittany's expression showed she had a thought, "Maybe Mike had a gumball lodged somewhere and Sam was helping him get it out."

Santana looked at her for a moment, then she put her hand gently on Brittany's face and said, "Sweetie, unless there was a gumball lodged somewhere near Mike's cock, I don't think that's the answer, because I'm pretty sure that's where Sam's mouth was headed next."

Santana pushed herself up and held her hand out to help Brittany get up. "We gotta get to glee practice." Santana said, "This should be fun."

They walked out of the closet and continued down the hall to the choir room. When they entered they saw everyone else was already there. Sam and Mike were sitting next to each other in the nearly empty back row. Mike's head was in his hands. Sam saw them walk in and silently mouthed, "Please don't say anything."

Brittany took an empty seat in the front row between Artie and Tina, but Santana crept between Quinn and

Lauren to move to the back row. As she passed Sam and Mike, she whispered, "Don't worry rice and potatoes, your secret is safe with me." She moved past them and took a seat next to Sam.

Sam looked at her, confused about what she had said. Mike sighed and noticed the confused look on Sam's face.

Sam looked over at Mike and said, "Rice and potatoes?"

"It's a slang term." Mike whispered, "It refers to a mixed race gay couple." He gestured to himself, "Rice." Then he gestured to Sam, "Potatoes."

"Is it a bad term?" Sam asked.

"Depends." Mike said, shrugging, "Some people get offended by it. I have a gay uncle who only dates white guys. He uses it all the time."

Sam sat back wondering whether he should be offended by it or not. He glanced over at Santana who was sitting there with a big grin on her face. He realized it was just Santana being Santana. He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, blondie." she whispered, "I'm not gonna say anything. We've got the goods on each other now. Both of us want to keep something hushed up. Besides, any minute now, something is gonna happen that's gonna be a big distraction for everyone." She looked at her watch. "Right about now."

Just then, Principal Figgins walked into the choir room with Dave Karofsky trailing close behind. This immediately got everyone's attention. Mr Schuester walked over to the Principal. The two men stepped to the side to chat for a minute, while Dave just stands in front of the whole glee club looking very uncomfortable.

Sam glances over at Santana who watches the whole thing with great interest and seems to be very pleased with herself. "What's going on?" he whispers to her.

"Just wait." she said, a huge grin on her face, "Everyone will find out very soon."

"Karofsky's not gonna open fire and kill us all is, he?" Sam asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing quite that dramatic." came his answer, "But I promise you will all be happy. I think I just won us Nationals."

Mr. Schuester shrugged his shoulders in response to something Figgins said and sat down at the piano bench. Principal Figgins moved over to stand next to Karofsky and address the glee club.

When he was done, the catcalls began. Shouts of "Why should we believe him?" and "No way!"

Sam and Mike looked at each other, anger at the whole thing on their faces. Mike had tuned out halfway through and he wasn't about to entertain any of this.

Then Santana stood up and moved over next to Dave and explained how she had helped him see the error of his ways and they had fallen in love with each other.

Sam and Mike's expressions changed from anger to utter confusion considering what they had just seen in the closet. They both looked at Brittany who was looking down at the floor, not even able to look at the two standing in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam whispered to Mike, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Then Figgins said, "Dave has already spoken to Kurt." and he turned and gestured for Dave to continue.

Dave sighed and said, "Kurt said he would agree, but I had to come and personally speak to all of you as well. While I always treated him the worst...I've done horrible things to all of you, and he wouldn't agree to come back unless all of you forgive me too." Dave inhaled and continued. "He said I also had to personally apologize to Mike, Artie, and especially Sam for that stuff in the locker room.

All eyes turned to look at Sam who looked completely dumbfounded at this turn of events. He hadn't been expecting this at all.

"So, I'm sorry Sam." Dave said, "I'm sorry for fighting with you and for hurting you."

Sam nodded. "It's cool."

Dave continued, "I hope that you will accept that I want to change, and that everyone is welcome at the school, especially Kurt."

Everyone just mumbled responses that sounded somewhat affirmative.

Principal Figgins thanked everyone for listening and he and Dave exited. Suffice to say, nothing else much got done for the rest of the afternoon.

When Mr Schuester let them go for the day, Sam and Mike walked out to the parking lot together. They saw Santana unlocking her car. Sam walked right over to her. She looked up as he approached.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Why what do you mean?" she asked, innocently.

"Come off it." he said, "We saw you in that closet and then not two minutes later, you're professing your love for Karofsky of all people? Come on."

She just shrugged her shoulders and with a big smile on her face said, "Bye boys. Have fun you two." She got into her car, backed out and drove off.

Sam just stood there for a minute, then he went over to Mike, who was standing at his car.

"Come on and take a ride with me." Sam said, indicating he wanted them to go in his car.

"A ride?" Mike said, a little suspicious, but getting in the car, "Where are we going?"

"Dalton."

"You wanna go all the way to Dalton?" Mike asked, hoping he heard incorrectly, "What for?"

"I want to talk to Kurt and find out what's going on here." Sam said, starting the car, backing out and then heading off down the road.

"If Kurt is coming back, why ask why? Let's just be glad."

"I don't trust Karofsky, and I definitely don't trust Santana. I want to find out what's going on. What's the point of Kurt coming back if he's going to walk right back into the same situation again? I want him back too, but I don't want to see anything bad happen to him."

Mike nodded agreement. "What makes you think Kurt knows any more than they said in there?" he asked.

"Kurt's not stupid." Sam said, "He's not gonna just take something like this at face value any more than me. I guarantee he asked a lot of questions, and I'm not gonna just sign off on this unless I know he's safe."

"Fair enough," Mike said, "But can't you just call him? Why do we have to drive all the way to Dalton?"

"Oh quit complaining. I've never been up there, and Kurt's always going on and on about what a great campus it is." Sam got an evil glint in his eye. "Besides, I might transfer up there next year."

"Oh hell no!" Mike exclaimed, "No way. We're not going to get Kurt back just to lose you. Besides, I just got you for myself, you're not going anywhere mister. I've got you, and I'm keeping you."

Sam moved his hand over to clasp Mike's hand which was sitting on the console between the seats. "So you're saying I'm yours?" he asked, a shy smile on his face.

"You better be." Mike said, "I don't wanna have to fight someone else for you. I'm a lover not a fighter."

Sam gave him his best come hither look, "Sounds encouraging. And I guarantee you that there is no one else in competition with you. I've been wishing for this for awhile now. I wouldn't give this up anytime soon."

When they arrived at Dalton, they parked in the main lot. Mike had texted Kurt on the ride over for directions to his dorm. They followed those directions and knocked on what they hoped was the right door.

The door opened and Kurt stepped back to usher them into the room. He was wearing his Dalton slacks and white shirt with no blazer or tie. They stepped into the immaculately spotless room. There were touches of Kurt all over one side of the room, the Broadway posters, lots of bright colors and pictures of Blaine scattered here and there. The other half of the double room was obviously occupied, but sparsely decorated. It didn't look like Kurt's roommate was as concerned about creating a beautiful environment.

Blaine was there as well. He was laying on Kurt's bed, buttoning his shirt back up. Sam and Mike took note of that.

Mike threw look at Sam that tried to be a glare, but he couldn't make it work. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." he said, "Sam insisted on coming."

"No, it's fine." Kurt said, "We were just...studying." He gave Blaine a look that said, "back me up here."

Blaine nodded and said, "Studying. That's right."

Mike shook his head, smiling, "You two are terrible liars. But anyway, let's let Sam talk and you two can get back to your 'studying.'"

"There's no hurry." Kurt said, "You guys drove all the way up here, and I haven't seen Sam in for forever. So, take your time. Have a seat." He gestured for them to sit on his roommates bed. He sat on his bed, leaning back against Blaine who had sat up and was leaning back against the headboard.

"He won't mind if we sit on his bed?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it," Kurt said, "But who really knows? I've only seen him like twice since I enrolled here. That's including one time of passing someone who I think was him in the hallway. He's never around. He just keeps clothes here, which periodically I notice are missing or back in place and suddenly clean."

"We suspect he's a ghost, an elf or invisible." Blaine said, "Kurt virtually has a single room, but I'm not complaining." He wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt responded by stroking the arms surrounding him.

"So what brings you two all the way to the hallowed halls of Dalton?" Kurt asked, "Thinking about transferring?"

"Well," Sam began, "It is in reference to school transfers, but not ours. Yours."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in response to that.

"We got a visit at glee practice today." Mike continued, "From Karofsky."

"Ah." Kurt said, nodding. He had figured as much, but he didn't want to say anything til he was absolutely sure.

Sam watched Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each others arms for a moment. He looked around for a second, out of habit mostly, and then slowly moved his hand over to grasp Mike's.

Kurt watched them for a moment, then he looked up at Blaine, who nodded. Blaine asked, "Sam, when you were about to hold Mike's hand, you looked around for a second first. Why?"

Sam thought for a minute. He didn't even consciously realize he had done it. "Habit I guess. Just making sure no one was around who might say something or be bothered by it."

"Sam, whenever we're together, this is a safe zone...okay?" Blaine said, "We feel comfortable holding each other and expressing affection when you're here and we expect you to feel the same."

Sam and Mike just sat for a moment, pondering this and looking at the other two boys. They saw how comfortable Kurt and Blaine were in each others arms, holding each other, each making the other feel safe and loved. The, suddenly, Mike turned, put his hand gently on the side of Sam's face and leaned in to kiss him. Sam gave himself in to the kiss immediately, but almost instinctively, he opened one eye and glanced over at Blaine and Kurt. They were smiling to each other.

After a moment, Mike pulled back and just gazed at Sam. Then, he turned to look at the others across the room. "Sorry." he said, a little grin on his face, "We've been doing that for so long just locked up in Sam's room, I wanted to see how it felt to do it somewhere else."

"Well, besides the broom closet at school." Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah, well that didn't go as well as I had hoped." Mike said, winking.

"Okay," Sam said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "As awesome as all this is, we've intruded on your time together long enough. On to the reason we actually came."

"Karofsky." Kurt said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "What's the deal? What's going on?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine for a second, then he sighed and said, "Well, it's all still barely clear to me what's going on exactly. It all happened so fast. Ever since Regionals, whenever I hang out with Mercedes and Rachel, well anyone from McKinley, but mainly Mercedes and Rachel, they try to talk me into coming back to McKinley."

"They want to steal him away from me." Blaine interjected, wearing his puppy dog pout, "I finally manned up and got him and now you all want to steal him back."

Kurt patted his boyfriend's hand, and leaned his head back for a quick kiss.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and said, "Everyone loves Kurt."

"So, about a week ago, I was having coffee with Cedes, Tina, and Santana. First time she was there I think." He looked at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine nodded his agreement. "So, we were talking about you guys going to Nationals, and me coming back to McKinley. Santana suddenly jumped up and ran off. I didn't think much about it at the time, but them a few days later, my dad gets a call from Figgins. He said he wanted us to come to a meeting with Dave and Dave's dad. Well, we go and they approach me with this offer. Dave has been rehabilitated and has started a new group to prevent bullying at the school with none other than Santana, and they would like to extend a hand to me to come back to school there in a safe environment."

"And I guess you were skeptical?" Mike offered.

"To say the least." Kurt said, "So I got Dave alone, and he admitted what was actually going on."

"Which is...?" Sam asked.

Kurt looked back at Blaine who shrugged his shoulders. "They're involved in this too." Blaine said, "Karofsky has to get their approval before you go back. They deserve to know the whole story."

"He has actually started the group, and they are stopping bullying. He did apologize, honestly, for everything he did to me. I do believe he wants to change. But the real reason behind all this is because Santana put him up to it. She wants to win prom queen and seems to think by starting this group and getting me back to school there she will sweep the votes and win prom queen."

Sam and Mike just looked at each other, not quite getting it.

"Confused?" Kurt said, "So am I. I've been wracking my brain now for days trying to figure out how my coming back to McKinley will win her prom queen. It's not like I'm some super popular guy there. I never have been and won't be even if I come back. I mean you guys are all my best friends and really my only friends there. I don't really know how many people would know or care if I came back. None of this makes any sense to me."

"But Karofsky would leave you alone?" Sam asked.

"Not just leave me alone," Kurt said, "But patrol the halls actively keeping me safe."

"So, are you gonna do it?" Mike asked.

"I want to. I want to be back there so bad. I love Dalton. I've made some great friends here. And of course there's this dork behind me..."

"That's me." Blaine said, with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"But McKinley is my home. Even when things were really bad and I felt frightened by Dave or one of the other football players, I could go into that choir room and feel good. As much as I love Dalton, it doesn't feel like home."

Blaine sighed and tightened his arms around Kurt.

"You know what I mean." Kurt said, stroking his arm again, "In a lot of ways, this school will be the best thing that has ever happened to me, for obvious reasons, and as much as I love Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers, at heart I'm still a misfit and New Directions is nothing but a group of misfits that manage to make magic when they're together."

"You're going back aren't you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Kurt asked.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other. "I could never hate you. No matter what that couldn't happen ever. I want you to be happy. If going back makes you happy, then that makes me happy. Obviously I want you here, but I'd never try and _keep_ you here if you wanted to go. The only thing that would make me upset, not hate you mind you, but upset is if you ever denied yourself anything you want because you think it might bother me."

Sam and Mike were both grinning on their side of the room.

"So, that's a yes?" Sam asked, leaning forward as though he'd need to struggle to hear the answer.

"Yes, I'm going back."

"YES!" Sam and Mike both said in unison, high fiving each other. Then, they looked at Blaine's face. "Oh God Blaine, I'm sorry." Sam said.

Blaine looked up. "It's cool. I mean it's not like he's moving across the country. We'll still see each other, after school, on weekends." He looked at Kurt, "Right?"

"Of course." Kurt said, "We'll still have our coffee dates, our movie Fridays." Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he snapped his fingers and said, "Movie Fridays. We wanted to invite you to come over to my place tomorrow night for movie Friday. My dad and Carole are visiting her parents and they said we can still have movie Friday as long as we don't...what was the quote Blaine?"

"Umm, I believe his exact quote was...'Don't even think about having sex under my roof.'" Blaine looked at Sam and Mike, "He has a very big gun which he has shown me. No one will be having sex tomorrow night."

Sam and Mike laughed at that. "I love your dad." Mike said.

"You want him?" Kurt asked. When they all looked at him surprised, he clarified, "I'm joking guys. You know I love my dad. But now that I have a boyfriend, he's hovering over me and making all these new rules. It was easier when I was an outcast. But he said I can have Blaine over and I asked him if I could have a couple of New Directions friends. I think he might have just assumed I meant Rachel and Cedes."

"They've been banned from movie Friday." Blaine explained to Sam and Mike.

"They were banned?" Sam asked, "What happened."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"You tell them." Kurt said, "You love telling this story."

Blaine sighed and put on his best serious face and said, "They talked during _Sound of Music_."

"Okay now," Kurt said, "You're not telling it right." He looked at Sam and Mike ready to plead his case. "It wasn't just that they talked. They chattered non-stop. What else was I supposed to do? I had no choice. It was _Sound of Music_."

"What other choice?" Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Haven't you seen _Sound of Music_ like ten thousand times?" Mike asked.

"That's not the point." Kurt said, "You don't talk over the Reverend Mother singing _Climb Ev'ry Mountain_. You just don't."

"You're not watching that tomorrow night are you?" Sam asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nope." Kurt answered, "In honor of your first movie Friday we have a special treat." "A movie that celebrates the best in song and dance." On the word song he looked at Sam and on the word dance he looked at Mike.

"Cool." Mike said, "What is it?"

"That's a surprise." Kurt said, very proud of himself.

"So you guys coming?" Blaine asked.

"How can we refuse?" Sam said. Then, a thought occurred to him and his face darkened, "What about Finn?"

"He always goes out on movie Fridays." Kurt said, "Never gets home before midnight. Plenty of time to enjoy a movie or maybe two."

"Then how can we refuse?" Sam said.

'Movie starts at eight sharp." Kurt said.

Sam leaned back and stretched and said, "On that note, I think we should get out of your hair." He stood up and held out his hand to pull Mike up.

"Awww, do you have to go?" Kurt asked, surprised they were leaving already.

"Yeah, I think you two were getting ready to have some alone time when we got here." Mike said, "We know what that's like."

"You really don't have to leave." Blaine said, "We enjoy having you around."

"This isn't the last time we're gonna be together." Sam said, "But we've got to get back and Mike's car is still at school. We came straight from there."

"Okay," Kurt said, standing up to meet them at the door. Blaine followed. Sam and Mike hugged both Kurt and Blaine goodbye.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked, a rather serious look on his face.

Sam and Mike both nodded.

"This means a lot to us having you two around." he said, "I hope you know that. Don't get me wrong, we love all of our straight friends to death, but having another gay couple is like a godsend right now. We're both starting out at all of this and sometimes it seems like we have to check for any discomfort before we make any kind of show at affection. Not to mention that sometimes we might say something...ahem...risque, and I know it freaks them out sometimes. Having you two around is very important to us. Don't ever feel like you're cramping our style or interfering in our time. If we invite you to do something, trust me, we really want you around, okay?"

Sam and Mike looked at each other, then back at Blaine and nodded. Then both of them hugged him again.

"That means a lot." Sam said, "It was the two of you that gave us the strength to admit how we feel to each other. So, I guess we're counting on each other."

"I'm good with that." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded his agreement. "So, eight tomorrow night?"

"We'll be there." Mike said, "I can't wait to see this celebration of song and dance."

He and Sam left the room and went to the car. As they drove home, they discussed Kurt coming back, what movie he was probably going to show them for movie Friday, and what exactly was behind Santana organizing this whole thing to bring him back. No conclusions on that last topic were reached by the time Sam dropped Mike off at his car.

When Sam got home it was a little after seven. He walked into the house and noticed it was awfully quiet. "I'm home!" he called. "Anyone here?"

"Sam, can you come into the dining room." his father called out.

Sam walked into the dining room and saw his mother and his father sitting at the table with stacks of envelopes in front of them.

"Sit down." his mother said, a very serious expression on her face, "We have something we need to talk to you about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Work has been crazy and I had another story tumbling around in my head that I had to get out. I finally got this chapter done. I hope you like it. Reviews are always lovely. **

**And of course, I don't own anything from Glee. If anyone else out there does and wants to share Darren, Chord or Harry, I wouldn't complain. :-D**

* * *

><p>Mike practically ran down the stairs, pulling his t-shirt on as he went, nearly tumbling down the last few steps.<p>

"Michael," his mother called, "Aren't you eating breakfast?"

"Sam needs a ride to school," he answered, heading out the door, "I have to pick him up."

He went to his car and screeched out of the driveway, not wanting to waste a minute. The call from Sam was nearly frantic this morning, begging him for a ride, saying he didn't want to drive to school alone. Mike had never heard the other boy sound like that, and it concerned him.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of Sam's house. A minute later, the door opened and Sam stumbled out. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

He climbed in the car and just looked at Mike for a minute. Then he said, "Can we just go? I need to get away from here right now."

Mike started up the street, headed for school. After driving for a few minutes, Sam put his hands to his eyes. It was obvious he was trying to keep himself from crying. Mike glanced over at him and realized he couldn't just watch this anymore. He pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store that wasn't open yet. He stopped the car, reached over and pulled Sam to him. Mike realized, once he was holding him, that Sam was shivering uncontrollably.

"Sam," Mike whispered into his ear, "Are you okay?"

"I'm getting kicked out of my house." Sam said, trying to hold himself together. He wrapped his arms around Mike tightly as though he were afraid to let go.

Mike's first reaction was panic because he thought Sam had come out to his parents, and they were kicking him out of the house. Then, he reconsidered because he'd met Sam's parents and didn't really think that was like them.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"We're getting evicted." Sam said, lifting his head from Mike's shoulder, "We're getting thrown out of our house. God, I don't know what I'm gonna do. All my stuff. Where's all my stuff gonna go? They're gonna have to throw everything out or sell it."

"Shhh...Sam...calm down." Mike said, pulling Sam's head back to his shoulder, "It's gonna be okay baby."

Sam pulled his head up again, a thoughtful look on his face. "That's the first time you've called me that." he said, a smile creeping across his lips.

"Oh," Mike said, "Is that okay?" He didn't even realize he had done it. It just slipped out. It felt so natural.

"Yeah." Sam said, "It's better than okay. I think this is the first time I've smiled since they told me last night.

Leave it to you to make me smile."

Mike pulled the boy to him again.

Sam, turned his face, so that he was facing Mike's neck. He inhaled the scent of his boyfriend. He always felt good when he was in Mike's arms. He kissed Mike's neck gently, and wrapped his arms tighter.

"I wish we could stay just like this and say fuck the rest of the world." Sam said softly, "Can we just spend the rest of our live wrapped up in each others arms like this?"

"I think they might stare if we went to class like this." Mike answered.

"Fuck em." Sam said, "Let em stare."

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, thinking it seemed like the other boy was calming down a little.

"Yeah, I guess."

Mike pulled back from the embrace and started flattening down the wild hair that was all over the place on Sam's head.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Your hair is going out everywhere. Did you even brush it this morning?"

"No. I guess I forgot."

Mike opened his glove compartment and pulled out a brush and handed it to Sam. Sam pulled down his visor, which had a mirror on it and tried to repair his hair.

Since he could tell Sam had calmed down some, Mike asked, "What happened? Why are you losing your house?"

Sam sighed and said, "My dad lost his job a couple of months ago. We figured he'd find something pretty quick. I mean he's a professional. He was high up in his company. To be honest, I really wasn't thinking much about it. I mean we had Sectionals and Regionals, and I was so caught up in the Quinn thing. Then the..." he sighed again, "The Santana thing, that I just wasn't even really thinking about anything going on at home. God, I'm a shitheel."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I haven't been thinking about it at all. Ugh, Stevie and Stacy. What are they gonna do? They shouldn't have to deal with this. I should have been helping out somehow."

"Come on Sam, don't do this to yourself. It's gonna be okay. Something will work out. Listen if you need a place to keep stuff, bring it over to my house. I'll hold your stuff in my room."

"While I live under a bridge?" Sam said, a slight grin on his face.

"You're not gonna live under a bridge." Mike said, brushing the tip of Sam's nose with his index finger, "If you have to, you can come stay with me for awhile. My parents like you. They know you. They don't need to know everything yet, but they'd let you crash there for awhile."

"I think my parents have something worked out." Sam said, "I might take you up on that offer to keep some stuff at your place, though. I really don't want to have to throw all my stuff out or sell it."

"It's gonna be okay." Mike said, pulling Sam into a deep kiss.

"That certainly helps." Sam said, when they were done with the kiss.

"You ready to head to school?" Mike asked.

Sam nodded.

As they were driving, Sam said, "Let's just keep this between us. The whole glee club doesn't have to know.

After a few minutes, Mike asked, "Can I say something without you getting really pissed off at me?"

"I can't make any promises." Sam said, grinning.

Mike sighed and said, "Did you ever think that part of the reason you feel excluded from the glee club is that you never actually let them share in your life? If they don't know about your life, how can they be a part of it?"

"I just hate being the center of attention when something is going wrong, that's all. If they all want to look at me and think I'm cute and stupid, that's one thing, but I don't want them feeling sorry for me or making fun of me.

"You know how that place works," Mike began, "They make fun of you for awhile, then they move on to something else. Usually Rachel pisses everyone off. That never takes long to happen. But you know everyone in that room loves each other. That's why we all keep coming back. We love performing and we love each other." He gave Sam a nudge.

Sam nodded his head and said, "We'll see."

"And please quit saying you're stupid." Mike said, "You're not stupid, and I don't like hearing anyone say that about you..even you."

Sam sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to stop doing that."

"Good." Mike said, "I wouldn't have fallen for somebody stupid, I promise you."

He reached over and clasped Sam's hand in his.

Sam finally had a smile on his face when they reached the school. Mike was glad to see that. They walked in together and said their goodbyes promising to meet for lunch.

At lunchtime, Mike moved though the cafeteria line quickly, getting his food. Most of New Directions were sitting at a couple of tables in the cafeteria. He nodded to them as he walked out into the courtyard. He and Sam had agreed to sit at a table outside. As ironic as it seemed, they would get some modicum of privacy sitting out in the crowded courtyard than they would sitting with their friends. Everyone sitting outside would be too busy being involved in their own activities to pay much attention to Mike and Sam.

Sam was sitting at a table by himself writing in a notebook when Mike swung into the seat across from him.

Sam looked up at him and smiled, closing the notebook when he sat down.

"Homework?" Mike asked.

"Nope, just something I'm working on." Sam said, grabbing a fry off of Mike's tray.

Mike noticed there was no food in front of Sam. "Where's your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Sam said, flatly.

"Don't even start that." Mike said. He put his burger down on the tray and cut it in half with his knife.

"Dude, I'm really not hungry."

"Please eat something." Mike said, "Don't start skipping meals. You're stressed out and that's only going to make it worse. Just eat half of this sandwich." He handed the half burger to Sam, who looked at it like it was poisoned.

"Please," Mike begged, "For me."

Sam sighed. "I can't refuse that face, damn you." He picked the sandwich up and took a bite.

Mike smiled and pushed the tray over to indicate he should take some fries too.

"I'm not gonna eat your whole lunch." Sam said.

"No, we're going share it."

"You're impossible."

"Yup." Mike said, a big smile on his face. He got serious a moment later and said, "Did you want to cancel tonight?"

"You mean the movie?"

"Yeah."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head, "I mentioned we had these plans to my mother and that I was thinking about canceling and she said she wanted me to keep as much normalcy in my life right now."

"What did you tell her about it?" Mike asked.

Sam just grinned. "I told her some of us from glee club were getting together to watch movies. It's not a lie. I just didn't tell her that it was members of more than one glee club. Or that I hope to spend the evening in the arms of my boyfriend while we enjoy the movie. I think I kind of left that part out."

Mike just shook his head. "Well, I'm glad. I wasn't looking forward to canceling on them. I was hoping we could have a relaxing night without panicking about who might see us. Speaking of which..."

"Hey guys, why are you out here by yourselves?" Finn said as he loped up to the table.

"Enjoying the weather." Mike said without missing a beat.

"So Mike," Finn began, sitting down next to Sam, "Got any big plans for your first weekend as a single guy?"

"Umm, no. Probably just hanging out watching a movie."

"That's boring dude." Finn said, "You need to get out there and play the field. There's a lot of girls out there looking for a cool guy like you."

Sam and Mike just exchanged a coy look.

"Have either of you guys seen Rachel?" Finn asked, snagging a fry off of Mike's tray.

"She was in the cafeteria with Mercedes and Tina when I got my food." Mike said.

"Thanks," Finn said, jumping up and heading off toward the cafeteria.

"I thought he was with Quinn this week."

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "I don't even try to keep up with that. Tina has a flowchart at home of which one was dating who on any given week to make sure she didn't say the wrong thing. We used to joke that at some point, they were all gonna get so confused Rachel and Quinn would date for a month before anyone realized something was wrong."

"Talking about Q?"

Both boys turned and saw Santana standing next to the table. They both sighed and closed their eyes at the same time.

"Yes, I know how much you love seeing me." she said, sitting next to Mike.

"What do you want Santana?" Sam asked.

"Such venom." she said, a big smile on her face, "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"We're just trying to have a conversation."

"You're cooing and lovey dovey noises can wait awhile." she said, grabbing a fry off of Mike's tray.

"Does everyone out here want my fries?" Mike said, "Jeez."

"Both of you?" she asked to no one in particular, "You need to take some Midol and get off your periods. Anyway, I'm here to talk about something important."

"This should be good." Sam said, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"So, you know how I'm working to get Kurt back here?" she said.

Sam cut her off, "Yeah, and we still want to know what that's all about. If this is some kind of trick to get him back here to hurt him."

"Settle down Liberace. I really do want Kurt back. He's the only one that can go toe to toe with me and give as good as he gets. He makes this place a little more bearable. Sometimes the rest of you make me wanna hurl, but Kurt is at least interesting. He's good for the glee club, and I like having him around. Plus he will help me win prom queen."

"I still don't get that part." Mike said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I know what I'm doing. It's all part of the plan. But then something hit me last night. I realized that now that Porcelain has a boytoy, he's gonna be miserable if he comes here and the Hobbit boyfriend isn't with him."

Sam and Mike just looked at each other quizzically wondering where she was going with this.

"We gotta get the boyfriend to come to school here."

"He has a name." Sam said, "His name is Blaine."

"Like I'm interested." she said flatly, "I'm gonna call him whatever I want anyway. The point is, he has to come to school here next year or Lady Lips is gonna be hell to deal with."

"How do you plan to do this?" Mike asked.

"I'm working on that." she said, "We gotta get the whole glee club in it. Besides we need another good male singer to knock Frankenteen off his high horse." She looked at Sam, "I thought it would be you, but I guess we see you don't have the cojones."

Mike put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Sam just shot him a look.

"Listen." Sam said, moving in closer to the table, "I don't trust you. You like to mess with people's heads for fun. Kurt and Blaine are not just toys you can play with til you get bored. Like you did with me."

She sighed, "Are we gonna do this now?" She looked at the glare he was giving her. She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "Fine. Say what you gotta say and get it over with."

"You just used me to get back at Quinn for whatever this weird rivalry is you have going with her." Sam said, launching into a tirade and not about to stop. "You only pretended to be interested in me to get under her skin. We never went on a date or did anything together. You just made out with me when she was around to bug her. Why do you have to use people like that?"

"First of all," she began, not even missing a beat, "You're right. I did only use you to bug Q. It's fun. It's one of the things that makes me want to get out of bed in the morning. But I don't remember you complaining too much when it was happening. You were pissed at her and Finn and certainly didn't mind any opportunity to mack on me when they were around. You weren't interested in actually going out with me seriously. Give me a break. You've been around long enough to know what my reputation is here. I'm a vicious bitch. You knew that. Not to mention, I _know_ what's going on here with you two. Don't even pretend that this just sprung up out of nowhere. Don't act like the whole time you were dating Quinn and then me, you weren't only looking for a chance to play tonsil hockey with the Asian's cock."

Sam sat back defeated. He didn't know how to respond to that. He hated to admit it, but she was right. She had been playing him, but he went along with it and was doing just as much playing himself.

"Ugh," she said, "This is why I want Kurt back. Christ, you people are just too easy to beat. I need someone here who can give me a challenge. Listen up, Blondie, you're gonna have to learn how to spar if you're gonna be gay. I'm not even a middleweight compared to some people out there you're gonna run across out there in the big bad world. I'm outta here. You're boring me now. Work on a way to get The Hobbit here next year. I'm not gonna have Porcelain spend a whole year moping around this place. These walls are depressing enough as it is."

She stood up and gave a little wave and sauntered off.

"You okay?" Mike asked, seeing the defeated expression on Sam's face.

"Yeah," he answered, "I just hate it when she's right."

"You were thinking of me the whole time you dated them?" Mike asked, surprised.

"Not the whole time, but a lot of it. I've thought you were amazing for awhile now."

"How long?" Mike said, crossing his arms on the table and leaning in.

Sam laughed, "Fine, you want to make me spill?"

Mike nodded.

"Ugh, fine. I thought you were cute when I first sang for the guys in glee club before I joined. You were dancing around while I sang _Billionaire,_ and I thought you were cute. Then, I started to really get interested in you when you and Tina did the duet. I love watching you dance. You're so graceful, you can make even just a few simple gestures a wonder to behold. But I really fell for you hard at Sectionals. When you and Brittany were out there doing your thing...it was mindboggling." When he finished, he looked down at the table, embarrassed. A few seconds later, he looked back up and saw Mike just looking at him. "Dumb, huh?"

"No" came the response, "No, that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me." He looked at Sam, and saw his eyes cloud over. "What's wrong?" he asked, "You're not still upset about Santana are you?"

"No," Sam said, "I just feel like my life is falling apart, and right now the only thing holding me together is you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Lost me?" Mike asked, incredulous, "I'm not going anywhere." He put his hand on top of Sam's on the table for a moment. "I'm here and I'm gonna be here for awhile. Don't worry. You're gonna have to chase me off."

"Well, I have no plans to do that."

"Good to hear."

Just then the bell rang.

Both boys groaned and stood up. Mike grabbed his tray, and they walked together to put it away. As they headed in, Sam said, "So meet me at my locker after school?"

"I'll be there."

Their hands brushed together briefly, and they headed off to class.

Two periods later, Mike was standing at his locker, changing out the books in his bag. He looked up to see Santana walking up.

"Miss Lopez." Mike said, when she reached him.

"Mr. Chang." she replied, "So what was up at lunch? Sam was even more testy than usual. You know I didn't mean anything by the stuff I said."

"I know." Mike replied, closing his locker, "Sam's just going through some stuff right now. He's got a lot on his mind."

"Well, keep an eye on him." she said, "You make him happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I could see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He's never had that look since I've known him."

"I didn't notice any look in his eye." Mike said, scoffing.

"Probably because you had the same look."

"Whatever. So, seriously Santana, what are you cooking up in that devious mind of yours. I know you. What is all of this stuff about with Karofsky. I know you don't have deep feelings for him."

"How do you know that?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Because I've known about you and Brittany for months."

With that statement he managed to actually bring Santana Lopez to a point where she had no words to reply.

"What do you think Brittany and I do when we're choreographing? Do you think we just move around the room in utter silence for the hours we're working?"

"I guess I never thought about it." she replied.

"We talk...a lot. We've told each other things we've never told anyone else. I've shared a lot with Sam, but I've told Brittany a lot more than I've told him. She and I are a team. There's a level of trust that goes with that. I told her my feelings for Sam weeks ago. She's the only person who knew before last weekend."

"What else has she told you?" Santana asked slyly.

"Not quite." he said, looking her in the eye, "I'm only telling you this since the cat's out of the bag as far as both of us go. But I know how strongly you feel for her too. The things you see in Sam, I see in you when you look at her. You're not the heartless bitch you want everyone to think you are."

"You take that back right now, Mike Chang. I am so that heartless bitch."

"I know better," he said, turning and heading to his next class, "And so does she."

Santana just stood in place for a moment, speechless.

After school, Mike left his last class and headed to his locker to put his books up. No homework for the weekend. Finals were coming up, so most of the teachers weren't assigning homework. Everyone was just expected to study. Mike wasn't in the mood to study this weekend, so he was putting everything away. He left his locker and ambled through the halls, heading to meet Sam.

When he reached Sam's locker, the blond boy was leaning back against the bank of lockers, looking off into space.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Mike asked as he walked up.

"Life, the universe, everything." came the reply.

"How deep. Were you thinking about me at all?"

"I guess you could be slotted into all of those categories." Sam said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "You're alive, you're in the universe, and you're my everything."

Mike grinned nervously and looked away when he heard that. But he could feel his heart swelling up at the words.

"So you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Mike said, "I can't wait to find out what this movie Kurt has picked out."

"Well, we know it's a musical. And since he mentioned dancing, I'm assuming it's not a Disney cartoon, but a live movie."

"Isn't there dancing in Disney cartoons?" Mike asked

"I'm assuming he wouldn't think you'd be interested in a bunch of dancing spoons and forks and plates." Sam said, "I think he will be providing you with actual, real, human dancers."

The two boys turned and headed out of the school toward the parking lot and Mike's car.

When Mike pulled up in front of Sam's house, he asked, "Kurt asked us to be there at 8. Want me to pick you up around seven thirty?"

"Are you driving?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well I just kind of assumed..."

"Nah, I'm much more calmed down than I was this morning. I can pick you up if it's cool."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay." Sam glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was looking directly at them and gave Mike a quick kiss. He stepped out of the car, and stood at the sidewalk, watching as Mike drove away. He turned to look at the house realizing that after this weekend, it wouldn't be his home anymore. That reality started to slowly sink in as he took the long walk up the driveway.

At seven fifteen, after having a quiet dinner with his family, he walked out to his car. His parents were going to tell his little brother and sister about their situation tonight. He had asked his mother if she was sure she didn't mind him going out or if she wanted him to stay and help Stevie and Stacy deal with the news. She had told him to go ahead and go out.

He drove up to Mike's house about fifteen minutes later. Mike came bounding out of the house and climbed in the car.

"Do you sit at the window waiting for me?" Sam asked, "How do you know when to come running out of the house?"

"The psychic link." Mike answered, his voice ominous.

"There's a psychic link?" Sam asked, confused if Mike was messing with him or not.

"Of course." Mike said, his tone deadly serious, "Didn't you know when you make out with an Asian, a permanent psychic link is formed? You're stuck with me for life now."

Sam watched with amusement as the corners of Mike's mouth threatened to curl up with laughter. He tried not to laugh himself, "Is that some ancient Chinese secret or something you learn in a monastery in Tibet."

"Yup." Mike answered as though that put the whole thing to rest.

"Goofball." Sam said laughing. He started the car and headed toward Kurt's house.

When they arrived, they walked together up to the house. Sam knocked on the door and reached over to clasp Mike's hand in his.

Blaine opened the door and smiled when he saw them. "Greetings boys." He stepped back to let them in.

They walked into the house, Sam for the first time. He'd never been to the Hummel house before.

"Kurt's in the kitchen finishing the dishes." Blaine said.

"Like a good housewife?" Sam asked.

"I heard that." Kurt said, walking in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel, "Trust me, I'd be the most fashionable housewife in Lima."

"No doubt about that." Blaine said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"How's school?" Kurt asked, looking at the two new arrivals.

"Eh, you know," Sam said, "It's McKinley."

"Still sucks without you there." Mike said.

The boys all sat down. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch curled up together. Sam sat at the end of the couch. and Mike sat in the easy chair.

"Well that will be rectified on Monday." Kurt said.

"No kidding?" both boys said in unison.

"Seriously." Kurt answered.

"Wow, that's quicker than I expected." Sam said.

"Dad and I went by the school today before he and Carole left this afternoon." Kurt said, "Got all the paperwork finalized."

"Yes!" Sam said, pumping his fist in the air.

Blaine, sat quietly looking kind of sad.

Sam and Mike both noticed this quickly and said, "Sorry man."

"It's okay." Blaine said, "We've talked about it. But he wasn't there for our last lunch at Dalton today."

Kurt gave the arms that surrounded him a squeeze. "That's why we had dinner here tonight. I was making up for missing our last lunch today. I made him dinner and this is our little goodbye night."

Sam and Mike suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

Sam said, "Oh, I didn't know. Should we..."

Kurt sighed, "No Sam. We knew when we invited you tonight that this would be the case. We wanted you two here. Calm down. You're not intruding or imposing or anything else like that."

Sam relaxed and sat back on the couch. He and Mike kept giving each other little looks from the space that separated them.

"Excuse me darling." Kurt said, moving out from Blaine's arms. He walked over to the chair and held his hands out for Mike to take. Mike clasped Kurt's outstretched hands. Kurt pulled him up from the chair and walked him over to the couch and gently pushed him down, so that he and Sam were sitting together. Then, Kurt resumed his spot cuddled against his boyfriend.

"You two looked terribly lost." Blaine explained.

Sam and Mike just laughed as they settled into each others arms.

"That's what I'm gonna miss the most about being at McKinley." Kurt said, a little catch in his voice, "Not having him around to walk hand in hand with. You know he grabbed me by the hand when we first met and we've been holding hands ever since. Even before we officially became boyfriends."

At the word boyfriends, Blaine let out a little squeal.

Kurt sighed, "He does that whenever I say that we're officially boyfriends."

Squeal.

"Anyway," Kurt continued, rolling his eyes, "Ever since I transferred over there, we've spent our time walking around the place holding hands. Whenever I met someone new there, they assumed we were together the whole time. We've been holding hands or sitting like this since we first met. He hasn't let me go since he met me."

"And I never will." Blaine said, kissing the top of his head.

"It's gonna be weird going to school without my Blaine security blanket."

Mike leaned his head back and he and Sam looked each other in the eye, communicating wordlessly. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Mike looked at Blaine and said, "Santana thinks you should come to McKinley."

"What?" Kurt asked, incredulously, "That's crazy."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Why would he leave a prestigious school like Dalton Academy in his senior year to graduate from a public school like McKinley?"

"Because I'd miss you terribly and senior year would be miserable." Blaine responded quietly.

Everyone looked at Blaine a little shocked to hear that from him.

"Baby," Kurt said, turning to him, "I don't want this situation to do this to you. Do you want me to stay at Dalton?"

"No," Blaine responded, "You're not happy there. Not really. You're safe, but you're not happy. I want you to be happy. We'll find a way to make it work. It's only one more year. And we have the summer in between."

"Have you thought about transferring?" Kurt asked.

"A couple of times." Blaine answered softly.

"But a Dalton diploma would help you so much more." Kurt said, "What about your future? What about all of your plans?"

"Kurt, my future is with you. I don't care about other crap like being some raging success anymore. I only cared about that to begin with because I was convinced everyone was right, and I only had a future of loneliness to look forward to. But now, I just want the future to be you and me. I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I'd love to be rich and famous and successful, but whatever I am...whatever we are...I want us to be that with each other."

Kurt pulled his boyfriend into his arms and just held him.

Sam and Mike felt slightly like they were intruding on something personal, but they did enjoy seeing the honest love between Kurt and Blaine. It gave them some hope that all of them might turn out happily.

Then, something occurred to Kurt and he turned to the other two. "Did you say Santana wants Blaine to transfer?"

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"What is her endgame?" Kurt asked, "What is all this supposed to be leading to?"

Sam and Mike both shrugged their shoulders.

"What did she say?" Blaine asked.

"She said she knew Kurt would be miserable without you around." Sam said.

Mike laughed as something occurred to him.

Blaine looked at Mike and said, "She called me Hobbit, didn't she?"

Mike nodded.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes as Kurt snickered.

"I miss Santana." Kurt said.

"You do?" Blaine said, as Kurt settled back into his arms, "I didn't think you liked her."

"Oh no, she's amazing." Kurt said, "We claw and fight like cats, but she's the most honest person at that school. In some ways, she and Sue are similar, except where Sue is cruel and manipulative, Santana is honest. Brutally so most of the time, but right on target always. We had some epic screaming matches in the hallways at the beginning of the year. I love sparring with her."

"You're so weird." Blaine said, "How did I fall in love with someone so weird?"

"Cause I'm never boring." Kurt said, "You love a challenge, and I'm certainly that."

"Good point." Blaine said.

"And you know the old saying," Kurt began, "You're never bored if you're never boring."

"What did you two scream about in the hallways?" Mike asked.

"Oh who knows?" Kurt said, "It never takes much to set either of us off. I think one time she made some disparaging remark about my shoes. You know how well that goes over with me."

"What ended up happening?" Mike asked.

"The bell rang, the match ended, and we walked to class together."

"Well, I don't trust her." Sam said.

"Normally I would," Kurt said, "But this is all so mysterious. I'd love to know what's going on in that evil brain of hers."

"I'm sure we will all find out soon enough." Blaine said.

"Quite right." Kurt said, "And we have a movie to watch."

"Yeah," Mike said, "I've been going crazy wondering what this singing dancing spectacular is you have for us."

Kurt stood up and ran upstairs to his room. He came back down a few minutes later with a dvd in his hand. He opened the player and put the dvd in. He moved over by the door and turned the lights out. Then, walked back to resume his spot with Blaine on the couch. He picked up the remote and hit play.

A few minutes later, the screen lit up with three people in raincoats and umbrellas singing, _Singin' In the Rain._

Blaine smiled. This was one of his favorites.

"Mr Schue told us about this movie." Mike said, "When we did the mashup with Miss Holiday he had me watch a number from this movie to do the choreography."

"It's gonna be totally different seeing it in the context of the movie." Kurt said, "This is a classic. You both will love it."

"Mr Schue also told me about some number he wanted me to work on from this movie." Mike said, "He said he'd had a dream about it. Something about 'be a comic' or something."

Kurt chuckled, "'_Make 'em Laugh_?'"

"Yeah, that's it." Mike said.

"I'll let you know when that song is coming up."

The four boys sat and watched the movie. Whenever a big dance number came up, Kurt let Mike know and Mike sat straight up on the couch and studied every single movement. He was fascinated by the different styles in each number and it looked as though he was trying to memorize all of them.

As each of the musical numbers came up, Kurt and Blaine sang through most of them. Mike and Sam just smiled as they watched the two other boys, lost in each others eyes, singing the romantic soundtrack to each other.

"Holy cow he's good." Mike said, at one point, his eyes glued to the screen.

"He's Gene Kelly." Blaine said, "He's one of the greatest dancers ever. And sexy as hell."

Kurt smacked him on the shoulder lightly.

"Not as sexy as you, baby." Blaine corrected, kissing Kurt on the top of the head.

"He's short too." Kurt said, looking down at his boyfriend, "See, you're not the only one."

When the movie was over, Kurt stood up to turn on the light.

"Man," Mike said, "I need to start watching some of this old stuff."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "You should. I should make up a playlist for you. All of the best dancing movies. If you have time, I thought we could watch another one."

"What this time?" Sam asked.

"_Seven Brides for Seven Brothers._" Kurt answered.

"Sounds dirty." Sam said, "Sounds like a porn title."

"Well it's not." Kurt said, "The barn raising scene has the most amazing ballet in it."

Kurt went upstairs to get the other movie.

Blaine stood up to stretch his legs.

While he was standing, Sam and Mike maneuvered themselves on the couch so that they were laying down with Mike on top of Sam. They started kissing.

Kurt reappeared with the other dvd in hand. When he saw the two on the couch, he said with a chuckle, "Clothes stay on boys."

"Wow, you sounded just like your father right then." Blaine said, laughing. He turned and disappeared into the kitchen to get some water.

Kurt was standing at the dvd player, changing out the movies.

Mike and Sam were still kissing on the couch.

In the same instant, the front door opened and a voice boomed in, "If there are any boys making out in the living room, Kurt and Blaine, the straight guy is home early." Then, Finn walked in the front door.

Finn looked around a little surprised the lights were on. He looked at the couch and there was someone kissing as he expected. Then, he turned and Kurt was standing at the dvd player, holding a movie in his hand. That wasn't expected. Just then, Blaine walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

Finn was confused, if Kurt and Blaine were standing up, then who was kissing on the couch.

Then two heads looked up and looked him directly in the eye. He looked right at Mike and Sam, laying on top of each other on his living room couch.

"Dudes...whoa." was all he could get out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Off course I still don't own Glee, but I have been watching the Kliss video repeatedly and wishing for it to happen in my living room. Hope springs eternal. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. :-)**

"Dudes...whoa."

Mike flexed his body slightly and sprang to a standing position immediately, like a jungle cat. Sam, not a dancer or in control of his body the way Mike was, stood up quickly if much less gracefully. They both stood, frozen, looks of panic on their faces.

Kurt, still in shock himself, looked from the two of them to his brother, who was still standing at the open front door. Then Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was also frozen, open-mouthed. Then, springing into action, Kurt dropped the DVD and walked over to Finn. He grabbed the front of the taller boy's shirt, kicked the door closed, and pulled Finn toward the kitchen.

As they passed Blaine, Kurt looked at his boyfriend and said, "Keep them here. Do not let them bolt. Whatever you do, make them stay in this house."

As Kurt and Finn disappeared into the kitchen, Blaine walked over to the two panic stricken boys and, putting one hand on each of their chests, pushed them down to sitting positions on the couch.

Kurt and Finn entered the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind them. Kurt walked over to the sink and made himself a glass of water. Finn just stood there, in silence.

"Do you need to sit down?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded and sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He had a dazed look on his face.

Kurt made another glass of water and handed it to him.

Finn looked up at his brother and said, "Dude...that was...and I came in...and they were there...and they were...whoa...and you were by the TV set...and then Blaine came in...and I was like 'Whoa.'"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, I was there Finn. I saw it."

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked, his voice soft.

"Sure." Kurt answered.

"Am I the only straight person left?"

Kurt laughed out loud and said, "No Finn, there are still plenty of straight people in the world." Kurt sighed and looked at his brother who still looked pretty shocked and said, "Drink your water."

Finn finished the whole glass in one gulp.

Kurt sat down at the table and looked at his brother with a serious expression on his face. "Now this is what we're going to do. We're gonna go out there and talk to our friends...no, let me rephrase that...we're gonna go out there and listen to our friends. They will probably have some stuff to say. Now, can you promise me that you won't talk or pepper them with questions until they are done with whatever they have to say?"

Finn nodded his head quickly,

Kurt stood up and motioned for Finn to stand as well. They walked over to the kitchen door. Kurt turned and said, "Remember Finn, please don't talk until they're done, okay?"

Finn nodded again.

Kurt opened the door and motioned for Finn to walk through first, then he followed. They walked into the living room.

Sam and Mike were sitting on the couch, the looks of panic still on their faces. They were both trembling uncontrollably.

Blaine was sitting on the loveseat next to the couch.

Kurt motioned for Finn to sit in the easy chair, and he moved to sit next to Blaine on the loveseat.

Everyone sat for a very uncomfortable thirty seconds, then Finn said, "So are you guys havin' sex?"

Kurt's hands flew to his face and he shook his head.

Sam and Mike both turned ghost white.

Blaine had to clap his hand to his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. Several snorts did escape from under his hand, however.

Kurt looked directly at his brother and said, "Finn, do you remember what we discussed in the kitchen?"

"Yes." came the quiet reply.

"And what did we say you were going to do?"

"Be quiet."

"And what are you doing right now?"

"Talking...asking questions."

"Yes you are. Are we going to start being quiet now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Blaine leaned over to Kurt and murmured, "Thirty seconds. That's gotta be some kind of personal best for poor Finn."

Kurt nudged Blaine and whispered, "Shh," while trying not to laugh.

Everyone sat there for another several seconds of painful silence.

Then, Mike started to speak. "Finn, I guess you must be wondering what's happening here."

Finn just nodded, his eyes wide.

Mike sighed and looked over at Sam who was giving him silent encouragement with his eyes. Mike continued, "Well, I guess you can tell that there's something going on between us." He clasped Sam's hand, and Sam gave his a gentle squeeze. "We've started seeing each other romantically. We made it official last weekend. It's something that both of us have been wanting to do for some time, and we finally just admitted it to ourselves and each other. We're taking things kind of slow for now and haven't decided when to make a formal announcement to everyone. That's pretty much the gist of the story. Do you have any questions."

Finn looked over to Kurt for permission.

Kurt gave a quick nod.

Blaine had to stifle another snort with his hand and got another nudge from Kurt.

"So, this is why you broke up with Tina?" Finn asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mike answered, "Once we decided we were going to try this together, I had to tell her the truth."

"So are you guys doin' it?" Finn asked.

Kurt put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Well, that's kind of private." Sam said.

"But it's the question you will get asked over and over." Blaine said, "Trust me on this. So, I guess you can keep it private or just give a basic answer like we've had to start doing."

"At least you're only going to have friends from one school quizzing you." Kurt said, resignedly, "We've had to field these from Dalton and McKinley."

"We're taking it slow." Sam said, his tone indicating that was the final answer.

"And we haven't told everyone yet, so can you keep this under wraps for awhile?" Mike asked.

"Well, I really didn't see this one coming." Finn said, "I mean Kurt I kind of knew about from the beginning, and we met Blaine as Kurt's new gay friend. But, I guess if you guys are happy..."

"We are." Sam said.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Cool."

Mike and Sam both looked at each other as though they were expecting more. They looked over at Kurt and Blaine who both shrugged their shoulders as well.

"We've kind of been the test case for the reactions," Blaine said, "And this is pretty much what you're going to get from most of our social circle."

"Oh, except for at least one extremely lewd question from Puckerman." Kurt said, "You can expect that too."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything to eat in the kitchen?" Finn said, standing and heading to the kitchen, "I'm starving."

"There's some leftovers from the dinner I made us." Kurt said, "Blaine didn't eat much."

"Is it that weird healthy stuff you make?" Finn asked, "If so he probably wants some real food." He disappeared through the swinging door.

"I'm trying to keep the people I love alive when they're old." Kurt called, "That includes you Finn."

Finn walked out, his hand buried in a bag of potato chips. "Who wants to be old eating bird food?" He walked over and held the bag out to Blaine who glanced at Kurt and grabbed a couple of chips.

"Ugh you two are impossible." Kurt said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I love you." Blaine said, eating a chip and then leaning over for a kiss.

"You think I want to kiss you with potato chip grease all over your face?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Isn't that the best time _to_ kiss someone?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed and kissed his boyfriend.

Sam and Mike were still sitting there, kind of dazed at the lack of reaction from Finn and how quickly everything just slid back to normal.

Finn walked to the stairs, "I'm going up to my room to play Halo. Anyone else coming?"

Blaine started to bounce excitedly, but didn't speak.

Kurt looked over at him. Then, he stood up and pulled his boyfriend off of the loveseat. "Go and play the game you overgrown little boy. I'll straighten up in here for awhile."

Blaine kissed his boyfriend and headed to the stairs to follow Finn.

Finn looked at Sam and Mike, "You two coming?"

"You...you want us to?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course." Finn said, "I still need to beat your score, Sam. And Mike's falling behind all of us. For an Asian, you're terrible at video games."

"I'm Chinese." Mike said, "I think you're getting me confused with the Japanese tech kids."

"Whatever," Finn said, "You still suck at Halo, and you're gonna get your ass kicked by my new guest, the Hobbit. So, are you coming or what?"

Sam sat for a minute. Then he said, "Yeah." He stood up and headed over to them.

"I'll be up in a minute." Mike said, watching them go upstairs.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and Mike followed him. Kurt started washing the dishes and Mike sat at the table.

"Need a hand?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I got it." Kurt turned to glance at Mike who was looking off into space, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "I guess I was just expecting more. Maybe a little more shock or more questions. I don't know...more something."

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, "No one really cares Mike. I spent my entire life freaking out about it, and it ended up going over without a shrug in glee. I mean the people who picked on me before continued, the people who were there for me before were still there for me."

"But Karofsky chased you out of school after you came out."

"Karofsky would have probably escalated no matter what." Kurt said, drying his hands off and turning to Mike. He was weighing his words carefully to make sure he didn't say too much. "There were a lot of things going on in his head that was making the situation worse. That would have happened no matter what. But as much as I hated leaving McKinley and all of you guys, I don't regret anything. I got more out of it than I ever thought I would." He cast his eyes upward indicating Blaine upstairs.

Mike nodded.

"Plus, I got to be in an environment for awhile that let me be whoever I wanted." Kurt continued, "No one at Dalton cared who I wanted to date. They accepted me without question because I was capable and talented. I made some good friends there who I still intend to keep in touch with. There will be some New Directions/Warblers get-togethers this summer. But Dalton taught me a lot about myself. I'm gonna take those lessons with me when I come back."

"Maybe we should go to Dalton for six months." Mike said, chuckling.

"Not when I'm just about to come back you're not." Kurt said, "I expect all of you to be there when I get back."

"And you're coming back just in time for Mr. Schue's latest Gaga lesson." Mike said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mercedes and Rach didn't tell you?"

"No they've been talking non stop about Rachel's nose job."

Mike gave Kurt a sly look, "Mr. Schue has assigned us to pick something that we were born with and would have liked to change, but that we've come to accept about ourselves. Then we're going to do a number to _Born This Way_."

"Seriously?" Kurt said, laughing out loud, "I think I've got that lesson down cold."

"We're making t-shirts with our things on them."

"Prada bless Mr. Schue and his Gaga lessons." Kurt said, " Are the boys participating this time?"

"Yes."

"Should be interesting." Kurt said, "What is yours going to say?"

Mike looked down at the table, "I'm not sure yet."

"Hmm."

"You wanna go upstairs and join the others?" Mike asked.

"Nah, you go ahead."

Mike stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Sam and Mike stayed for about another hour playing games in Finn's room.

After they left, Blaine stayed in Finn's room for about another half hour playing. By the time he was done, Kurt was changed and in his bedroom. Blaine walked into Kurt's room when Finn was ready for bed.

When Blaine tried to kiss him, Kurt gave him the silent treatment for abandoning him to video games for so long. That lasted for about two minutes before he relented and opened his arms for his boyfriend to join him.

* * *

><p>The next day began Sam's moving weekend. Mike had asked him earlier if he wanted help moving their stuff out of the house. Sam had told him no and dropped the subject. Mike decided he would let Sam have his space for the weekend.<p>

* * *

><p>Around noon on Saturday Mike got a call from Puck.<p>

"Finn and I were talking about going to the park to play some touch football." Puck said, "You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure." Mike answered.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam at all today?" Puck asked, "I've been trying to call him, but his phone is going directly to voicemail."

"I haven't heard from him." Mike said, trying to not lie but not give any more information than was necessary. "I think he's doing family stuff this weekend. He may be busy and not answering his phone."

"What kind of teenager turns his phone off?" Puck said, "Isn't that against the law or something? Well, get dressed and meet us as soon as you can."

When Mike got to the park he saw everyone was already there. Finn, Puck, and Blaine were throwing the ball back and forth. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt were sitting in the grass, chatting amongst themselves and occasionally looking at the boys. Mike walked over to Puck.

"Since Sam is still incommunicado we recruited Anderson to play." Puck explained, "He's little, but he's feisty."

Mike laughed. He turned and looked at the girls and Kurt.

Tina was looking anywhere but at him.

Kurt looked at him with a questioning look in his eye, probably wondering where Sam was. Family stuff had been the standard excuse and so far everyone seemed to be just going with that and not asking anymore questions.

The boys played for awhile and when they were suitably hot and sweaty enough, they took a break and walked over to the blanket where the girls were, to rest and have some water.

Tina looked up at Mike, who was talking to Mercedes, and said, "Can we walk and have a talk?"

Mike nodded and he held out his hand to help her stand. The two of them started walking toward the playground.

When they got there, Tina sat in one of the swings while Mike held on to the side bars of the swing set and let his body hang and swing freely while he gripped the bars.

They were there in silence for a few minutes, then Mike spoke, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." she said, not looking at him, "Are you?"

"Yeah. I think so too. I'm sorry again."

"It's okay. I guess I should be grateful you were honest. You could have just let it go on, pulling further and further away."

"I never could have done that to you." he said, moving to a swing next to her and sitting in it.

"I know. You're a nice guy. Sam's a nice guy. Hating either of you isn't really an option. Not to mention, we're stuck together in glee. Considering how many other pairings have gone on in the group, you're actually falling behind anyway. I must admit though, you do get points for originality. You'll be the first gay couple in the group. Kind of ironic considering Kurt's been there since the beginning, and it's two of the football players who end up as a couple."

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Mercedes and Rachel and I went out a few times this week. To take my mind off everything. Shopping, ice cream, that sort of stuff. Kurt went for the ice cream, but his heart wasn't in the complaining about boyfriends."

"He missed out on the shopping?" Mike asked with disbelief.

"He was stuck up at school that day."

"He's happier than I've ever seen him."

"He deserves it. They're a perfect couple. I've also talked to Artie a couple of times. He's been a little down. Brittany has been acting weird."

"Weird or weird for Brittany?" Mike said, getting a laugh from Tina.

"He said she's been real distant lately. She's been hanging out with Santana a _lot_. I told him maybe they're having an affair."

Mike chuckled nervously at that.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think they're talking about?" Mercedes asked Kurt, glancing in the direction Mike and Tina had walked, "Do you think he's asking her to take him back?"<p>

"_She_ asked _him_ to go on the walk." Kurt explained, "Somehow I doubt that's what they're doing. I guess they're just being nice to each other. Maybe she's forgiving him.

"She should make him twist in the wind awhile longer." Mercedes said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That's terrible." Kurt said, "Hopefully they're just talking and airing everything out."

Puck stood up and said, "Okay, halftime's over." He looked around and noticed Mike was missing. "What the hell...where's Mike?"

"He went off with Tina a little while ago." Rachel said, "Maybe they're making up."

Finn laughed out loud at that.

Kurt shot him a dirty look, shutting him up.

* * *

><p>"So you and Artie?" Mike asked, "Is there something there?"<p>

"I don't know." Tina answered, "It's hard to say. I mean he was hurt last summer when we broke up. I think he's thinking about it, but he's moving slowly. I am too. I mean I broke up with him because of you. I don't know if it's a good idea for me to immediately stop with you and go right back to him."

Mike nodded.

"Have you told your parents yet?" she asked.

"God no." he said, "I'm dreading that."

"Your mother is not going to take it well at all. I remember what she said when she met Kurt after Sectionals."

"Oh my God, don't remind me. I never told you this, but she kept it up after we got home."

"Kept what up?"

"Talking about him. She started making all these comments about him and about what kind of parent Mr. Hummel must be to let him 'act like that.' Ugh, she made me so mad, we ended up getting into a big fight."

"You fought with your mother?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah," he answered, "Unbelievable, huh? I just couldn't let her talk about my friends that way. And couldn't let her talk about..."

"About you?" she said, her voice soft. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah. You know, I wasn't even thinking about that at the time. I mean, the feelings were starting to form. I didn't know what was going on. At the time I just thought it was about Kurt and Mr. Hummel. That made me so mad. I mean he was my friend. I respected him. I really respected Mr. Hummel. He had just asked us to perform at his wedding. I just couldn't let her talk about them that way. Now I guess I see there was more to it."

"You know sometimes I think about how much has changed in the last two years." she said, looking off into the distance, "Almost two years ago I joined glee club. I didn't have many friends. I still had a fake stutter. I never even thought about the possibility of a boyfriend. Now I'm sitting here with an ex-boyfriend who just happens to be one of the hottest guys in the school, and we're just talking...like..."

"Friends." he finished.

"Like friends." she said, "Ugh, I was such a mess two years ago I never could have done something like this. I guess we're all growing up, huh?"

"I guess it had to happen despite our best efforts." he said, a smile playing across his lips.

"You know you're gonna need to tell your friends soon?" she said quietly

"I know." he said, "I'm just not looking forward to it spreading around school. But we do need to say something. The entire glee club is finding out in dribbles anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know." he said, "Now Santana, Brittany, and Finn have all found out."

"You told all of them?" she asked.

"No, not really." he answered, "Santana and Brittany kind of stumbled across us kissing in school. We were at Kurt's house last night, and Finn came home while we were kissing on the couch."

"Maybe you should kiss less." she said, a grin on her face.

"That's a bad option." he said, grinning back.

"No comment."

"So, we good?" he asked

"Yeah, we're good."

He stood up and grasped her hand and gently pulled her up. He moved to her and embraced her.

"Make sure he treats you okay." she whispered.

"Come on," he said, a smile on his lips, "This is Sam we're talking about. He's not like that."

She nodded.

He put his arm around her and they headed back. When they reached the others, Tina sat down and Mike went to finish the game.

"So," Rachel began, "What happened?"

"We just talked." Tina said, "Got some stuff out. We're friends again."

Kurt put his hand on her knee, "I'm glad."

"Me too." she said, turning to watch the boys play the game.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here's the new chapter, now with SMUT. The sex is finally here. If you don't like scenes between two beautiful boys having sex...then what are you doing reading fanfiction? I mean that's how the whole genre started. **

**Anyway, I've been agonizing over this chapter, and I finally said screw it, I'm putting it up as is. I haven't written a sex scene in ages. Let me know how it came out. I would definitely love feedback on this chapter. Please enjoy and review. I love getting all of the reviews from all of you. They totally make my day when they come in.**

**Of course, I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show. Still hoping, though.**

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon, Sam sat upright in the bed in the hotel room where his family was now living. He looked around the room at what was left of their possessions. Several of the things he was hellbent on keeping of his were currently in his car. He was going to ask Mike later if he could keep them at his house for awhile.<p>

His little brother and sister were sleeping on either side of him. He ran his fingers through Stacy's hair and she shifted a little in her sleep and rolled over, throwing her arm across his stomach, making him smile briefly. At least they were sleeping finally. At first it had seemed like they were in shock over the whole thing. Stacy had been up all night the previous night, crying, and Stevie had barely said two words to anyone in the last two days. They were both taking this really hard, and Sam was trying to find a way to help. He didn't know what to do.

Both of his parents were in their bed, his mother had a newspaper open and his father was on his laptop. They were both job searching.

His father, Harris, looked over at the bed where all of his children were crammed. A small glimmer of sadness crept over his face. This hadn't been how things were supposed to turn out for his family.

He reached over and took his wife's hand. She turned to look at him and saw the clouds in his eyes. She then looked at the bed where the kids were. The little ones were asleep, but Sam was wide awake and looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Sam," she said quietly, trying not to wake the little ones, "Sweetie, why don't you go out with your friends?"

"I'm good Mom." he said, his voice defeated.

She sighed and went back to her paper.

Sam's phone started ringing. He picked it up off of the bedside table and looked at it, putting it down without answering it.

"Who is it?" Harris asked.

"Mike." Sam answered.

"Answer it Sam." Harris said, "Find out what he wants. If he wants you to go do something, go."

Sam sighed and answered the phone. He listened for a few minutes, then he said, "I don't know if I can tonight..."

"Sam..." Leigh said, "What does he want you to do?"

"Hang on a second Mike." Sam said, pulling the phone away from his ear and putting his hand over the microphone end, "He wants me to go over to his house tonight."

"Please go Sammy." his mother said, "Please get out of here for awhile and get back to your life a little."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice shaky, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Just go Sam." Harris said, "We'll be fine. When you get back, we'll be right here."

Sam put the phone back up to his ear, "I can come Mike...Yeah, I'll be there at seven...Yeah, I heard...You're cooking?...Oh wow, should I bring a stomach pump?...I thought it was funny...Yes, I will just bring my comedian butt and a big appetite...See you then...Yeah me too." He hung up the phone and put it back on the table. He looked down at his brother and sister again, then just put his head back against the headboard and stared straight ahead.

"Mike is cooking?" Leigh asked.

"His parents are going out for the evening, and he said he's going to cook dinner and wanted me to come over. We'll probably eat and then spend the rest of the night playing games."

"That's okay." Harris said, "As long as you get out and do something for a couple of hours."

"I just feel guilty leaving and having a good time while all of you are here." Sam said, looking over at his parents. He moved his arm under his brother and pulled him closer.

His father shifted around and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his oldest child. "Sam, I don't know how long this situation is going to last. But what I do know is that it would make us feel a thousand times worse if you were sacrificing your life out of some sense of honor or duty to us. Things have happened that are out of our control. Things are difficult right now. Everyone will have to adjust to a lot of changes. That does not mean that I want you spending all of your time wandering around in sackcloth and ashes because you feel guilty about having fun or enjoying yourself. You're only this age once. I never want you to look back and think you missed something. I never want you to look back and regret not doing things when you had the chance."

"I'd never feel that way Dad."

"Never is a very long time, Sam. Just go to Mike's. Eat the dinner he's cooking for you. Play some video games. Stay a kid for awhile longer. Don't worry about this stuff. The rest of it will work itself out. You don't need to make yourself crazy over it."

Just then, the absurdity of the whole situation struck Sam like an anvil. His parents were encouraging him to go over to his boyfriend's house while his parents weren't home without actually knowing that the two were boyfriends. As that rolled over in his head, he suddenly laughed out loud, causing his parents to give him a strange look.

"Well, I guess that's a step in the right direction." his father said.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at Mike's house at seven on the dot. He had gotten good at gauging the time it would take to get to Mike's house from various parts of town. He sat in his car for a minute, then walked up to the house and rang the bell.<p>

When Mike answered the door and stepped back, Sam wasn't expecting what he saw when he entered the house. Most of the lights were off with just a few candles illuminating the front room.

When the door was closed, Mike moved close and wrapped his arms around Sam, his head moving in for a deep kiss. Sam felt himself relax for the first time in days and gave himself in to his boyfriend's tongue moving against his. Sam pulled Mike closer to him and their hips ground together. Suddenly, a rush of blood to certain body parts woke Sam to the situation.

He pulled his head back and gave a small embarrassed smile. "Sorry." he said, "I guess you do things to me."

Mike leaned his forehead against Sam's and looked into his eyes returning the smile, "Nothing to be sorry about. It's flattering." Then Mike slowly started to move his hips against Sam's, making Sam realize that Mike was in the same situation as him.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head on Mike's shoulder, just enjoying the presence of the other boy. "This is nice, but if you don't stop moving like that, we may not make it to dinner."

Mike chuckled and stopped the movement of his hips. "We need to have dinner," he said, "Because I have something very special planned for desert."

Sam pulled his head up and saw a devious glint in his boyfriend's eye. "And what would that be?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." Mike said, pulling away and taking Sam's hand with his, "But it's been awhile coming, and I think you'll enjoy it."

The two of them walked, hands clasped into the dining room. Sam was amazed at the spread on the table. It looked as though Mike had pulled out the best china in the house and there were tapered candles lit in the center of the table.

"This is beautiful." Sam said.

"Ah good," Mike began, "I was hoping it would meet with your approval."

"Pork and beans out of a can under a blanket in a tent would meet with my approval as long as you were there." Sam said, placing a finger gently under Mike's chin and lifting his head for another kiss.

Mike smiled and led Sam to one of the chairs at the end of the dining room table. He pulled the chair out slightly and gestured for Sam to sit. "I've just got to get everything served, and we can begin."

"Can I help you with anything?" Sam asked.

"Nope." came the answer, "You just sit down. I've got everything arranged, and it'll be right out."

Sam sat down as Mike disappeared into the kitchen carrying the two plates from the table. He reappeared a few moments later with the two plates full of food, set one of them in front of Sam and the other in front of the empty chair at the other end of the table. He went back into the kitchen and came back out with two goblets of water, one he set in front of Sam and the other he put at his chair. Then, he sat down.

Sam looked down at the plate and saw grilled chicken and mixed vegetables on it. It smelled really good and looked quite appetizing. He looked up at Mike, who was smiling back at him.

"Acceptable?" Mike asked.

"It looks and smells great." Sam said.

"Well dig in." Mike said, picking up his silverware, but waiting til Sam tried his.

Sam took a bite and his face widened into a huge smile. "Wow, this is awesome." he said, "You definitely outdid yourself on this one."

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"So, I'm still curious about this desert you have planned. Any hints?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see."

The two boys sat eating quietly for a few minutes. Then, Sam looked up and said, "So no questions about how I'm doing or how I'm holding up? I've been waiting for those."

"Well," Mike began, setting his fork down, "I'm concerned about you, of course, and about your family. But I asked you here tonight to just get away from it all for a couple of hours and relax. Peppering you with questions wouldn't really help that along."

Sam nodded, thankful that Mike seemed to understand that sitting around talking about his situation was really the last thing he wanted to do.

"So, I got like forty messages from Puckerman yesterday." Sam said.

"Yeah, everyone got together in the park. Kurt and Blaine came. Blaine played ball with us. Got a couple of sneak attacks on Puck. He wasn't too happy about it, but it did seem to get laughs from everyone else."

"Blaine my replacement now?" Sam asked, looking down at his plate.

"Oh come on," Mike said, "You know better than that. Puck tried to call you forty times. Obviously they wanted you there."

Sam just sighed. "I just feel like everything is falling apart, and I'm waiting for the rest of my life to come crashing down. It's ironic, the only stable thing in my life is glee club and that's not a stable group by anyone's definition."

Mike just looked at him, unsure of how to respond, and waiting for him to open up more.

"My parents are trying to hold everything together. Stevie and Stacy are kind of shell shocked by the whole thing. I don't know what to do. My parents keep telling me to keep on being a kid, but I feel like I have to be a grownup for the little ones. And on top of trying to be everything for the others, I still haven't really come to grips with how my own life has been thrown upside down. I just don't know what to do." He slammed his hands on the table and then put them up to his face willing himself to hold together and not break down.

Mike stood up and walked over to Sam's chair. He knelt down next to the blond boy who looked so lost. Mike pulled Sam's head to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sam and just held him. He felt Sam's breathing become more evened out and could feel him relaxing in his arms. Sam wrapped his arms around the boy next to him who was about the only thing holding him together.

Mike stood up and pulled Sam to his feet. He started to walk to the stairs, gently pulling Sam behind him. The two boys started to climb the stairs. As they were halfway up, Sam stopped for a moment, causing Mike to stop sharp. Mike turned to look at the other boy.

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly.

"For what?" Mike asked.

"For screwing up the amazing dinner you made and for screwing up this great night you worked out."

"You haven't screwed anything up." Mike said, looking deep into his eyes, "This night is about us. For the next few hours, there is no world outside. There is no family. There is no school or work. There are no friends. There is nothing but us. This house is our cocoon that will keep the rest of the world out while we spend time together. You just have to trust me enough to let everything else go for awhile. Do you trust me?"

Sam looked back into Mike's eyes and just nodded.

When they got to Mike's bedroom, Sam saw the room was lit up by several candles scattered on various surfaces.

Mike walked Sam in and laid him down on the bed. He then moved over to the other side and sat up, leaning against the headboard and pulled Sam to his chest, holding him.

"Just relax." Mike whispered, "There's nothing in the world but us. Let me take care of you for tonight."

Sam pushed his face into Mike's chest and suddenly started shaking. Then, he released everything and started sobbing into Mike's chest, the tears flowing.

Mike just stroked his hair and whispered, "Let it out. I'm here. I've got you. I won't let you go."

As Mike held him, Sam's sobs started to taper off slowly until it was just some slight hiccups. They stayed in the same position, Mike stroking his hair with one hand, and rubbing his back with the other.

Sam murmured something softly into Mike's chest.

"What?" Mike asked, not able to make out anything Sam said.

Sam lifted his head slightly and said, "How do you manage to make me feel so good and forget everything that's been happening?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's just a gift I guess."

Sam moved his head up and his lips met Mike's. Mike felt Sam's tongue move slowly out against his lips. The lips parted and Sam's tongue moved in to meet Mike's. Sam moved his head slightly and just the very tip of his tongue traced along Mike's jawline and moved to suckle softly on his earlobe, drawing soft moans from the raven haired boy.

"Oh God." Mike said softly.

Sam moved his hand to Mike's stomach, moving in slow circles. Then, the hand moved slowly down over Mike's jeans and began to rub over the hardness that was starting to form there.

Mike reacted quickly and said, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Sam pulled away, disappointment on his face, "I thought this was what you wanted. I thought this was why you had me over tonight. Wasn't this what all that desert talk was about?"

Mike moved to place both of his hands on either side of the other boy's face. "Sam, you were just sobbing into my chest. We're not gonna go from that to having sex. I want you to feel good tonight. That's what this night was all about. It wasn't about either of us just getting off. It was about us spending time together. I could just hold you all night in my arms, and the night would be just as amazing. We don't _have_ to do anything but be together."

"But you wanted to..."

"I wanted to make you feel good. I wanted you to relax for awhile. Honestly, I had planned on us coming up here, and my just servicing you tonight."

"Well that was never an option." Sam said, putting his head back down on Mike's chest, "There will never be a time when you do anything for me that I'm not prepared to do back for you."

Mike just looked down at him for a moment, then he said, "You're so amazing. You're so beautiful and so talented and so special. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you here with me."

Sam picked his head up, a grin forming on his face, "Right back atcha...a hundredfold."

"A smile." Mike said softly, "First one I've seen tonight. It's beautiful."

"You bring out the best in me." Sam moved up and pressed his lips to Mike's again in another deep kiss. He leaned back after a moment and said, "Is the desert option still on the table?"

"Sam."

"Listen, I feel fine. You feel fine. We have a perfect opportunity here that we might not get again in the near future. Admittedly I've had a difficult few days, but right here right now, I feel better than I have in a long time. You make me feel good. Being with you makes everything seem better."

Mike sighed and said, "You're probably right. We will not likely get another opportunity like this. I just need to know you're doing this because you want to and not because you feel obligated to."

"I swear to you I want to do this. I want you right now. I want you desperately. I need you. I desire you."

Chuckling, Mike rolled Sam over and kissed him deeply to make him be quiet.

Sam grabbed him and rolled him over. "Me first." He began to run the tip of his tongue down Mike's neck, the tongue quickly turning into teeth nipping at the skin gently.

Sam moved on top of Mike and began grinding his hips into the boy, causing Mike's breath to hitch and become shallower. Sam could feel Mike's cock hardening beneath him, joining Sam's already raging hard on and they rubbed together beneath the denim.

Sam sat up, straddling Mike and pulled on the t-shirt, lifting it over Mike's head and throwing it off the bed. He moved down and began slowly running his tongue down the center of Mike's torso and down to his navel, where he flicked his tongue in and out several times, getting more gasps from Mike in response. He looked up with a devilish grin on his face and said, "You like?"

"Oh God!" Mike managed to get out in between gasps.

Sam took that as a yes and moved up to one nipple and began gently nipping at it with just the very edges of his teeth.

Mike began fisting the blanket as he writhed under his boyfriend's very talented mouth, his own mouth open, moaning.

While Sam moved to the other nipple, he quickly unbuttoned Sam's jeans and reached in, clasping Mike's hard cock. He could feel precum already leaking from the head, another sign that he was doing well. He rubbed up and down the hardness, using the precum as lube. He pulled Mike's jeans and boxer shorts off at once and slowly licked his way back down Mike's stomach to the ultimate goal.

Just as he was about to move down, he stopped. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, straddling Mike's legs and just looked down for a moment at the boy, naked beneath him.

Mike opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, then he said, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to look at you for a minute. I've seen you naked dozens of times in the locker room, but I tried so hard not to really look at you because I was afraid I'd just drive myself crazy. Now I'm here, and I just wanted to soak in your beauty for a minute. You are so amazing. You're perfect and now you're here with me."

Mike reached up and pulled Sam down for another deep kiss. He pulled back and looked Sam in the eye and said, "I love you."

Sam's eyes filled with tears for a moment that he blinked back and he said, "I love you so much, Mike. This is everything I've wanted for so long. No matter what else happens, up til this moment, I've never been happier than I am right now. For us it can only get better."

Sam moved down and his tongue began running up the underside of Mike's cock. It had to be at least seven and a half inches. "_So much for that crap about Asian men's size."_ Sam thought with a silent chuckle. He put his mouth around the head and his tongue wrapped around the head. Sam began bobbing up and down, taking half of Mike's length into his mouth.

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Mike screamed.

Sam thought for a moment about something, then, he figured, what the hell and he moved his head down, taking all of Mike's cock in his mouth at once.

Mike sat bolt upright and the gasp that escaped him was accompanied by an almost unearthly moan.

Sam moved up, pushing him back down onto the bed and looked him directly in the eye, Sam's eyes black with lust. Then, in a growl Sam said, "You are a very lucky boy."

"Why?" Mike managed to gasp out.

"Because in addition to my huge mouth which everyone talks about, it turns out that I have no gag reflex. I can deep throat you all fucking night."

As he moved back down, a whimper escaped Mike's lips in response.

Sam moved back down and continued to take all of Mike in at once, the head of Mike's cock hitting the back of Sam's throat over and over again, occasionally even bending down the throat slightly. Every single time eliciting a gasp from Mike.

"Oh God Sam I love you and your mouth and I fucking love no gag reflex!" Mike cried out, twisting his head into the pillow beneath him.

As Sam continued to bob up and down, he could feel the cock twitching in his mouth and the head getting slightly bigger. He knew Mike couldn't last much longer.

"Sam...Sam...I'm coming...I'm..."

Sam thought for a moment, then he made his decision and kept his mouth firmly on Mike's cock. Seconds later, he could feel Mike's cock twitch and the fluid filled his mouth. He managed to swallow all of it, not losing a drop and not releasing Mike from his mouth. He remained until not a single drop was left.

Sam moved up and looked Mike in the face, waiting for him to open his eyes. When Mike's eyes opened, he saw nothing but love in Sam's face.

"Sam...you didn't...you didn't have to..." Mike stammered.

"I wanted to. I wanted to because now I have a part of you in me. We're bonded now."

Sam leaned down and kissed Mike deeply, Mike tasting himself on Sam's tongue but not minding at all. Actually kind of relishing the experience.

Then Mike moved quickly and flipped Sam over onto his back. Then, straddling the blond boy, he said, "My turn." He pulled Sam's t-shirt off in one fluid movement and dropped it to the floor. He leaned down and licked down Sam's chest to his navel and darted his tongue in and out.

He unbuttoned Sam's pants and drug them down, pulling off his shoes and socks and then pulling the pants completely off, leaving Sam's boxer shorts on. He moved up to the tent in the boxer shorts and ran his tongue over the hardness there.

Then, he grasped the edge of the boxer shorts in his teeth and drug them down, moving slowly down on his hands and knees and watching with glee as the cock sprang free from the cloth. He pulled the shorts all the way down and dropped them on the floor, moving up to look at the form beneath him. He looked down with a grin and said, "You are a natural blond. Not as blond as your head, but blond nevertheless."

Sam smiled down at him.

Mike moved up and licked the very tip of the head, tasting some precum. It was bitter, but somehow that didn't matter. He kissed the tip gently and moved his head to take as much of the eight inches as he could.

He moved down the length and just as he got a little more than halfway, he coughed and had to move off.

Sam looked down and said, "You don't have to try that. I got lucky. I don't expect you to do the same."

Mike moved back into position and took half the length into his mouth, swirling his tongue on the underside and moving his hand to take the rest of the length and jerking his hand as he licked the cock.

"Oh wow!" Sam gasped, "That's amazing."

Mike moved his mouth up and down on the shaft while his hand worked the rest of the length.

Then, something occurred to him that he had read. He moved up and kissed Sam quickly, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

A little baffled by that question coming right then, Sam just nodded.

Mike moved off of Sam, and rolled him over onto his stomach. He licked slowly down Sam's back, the boy shuddering with pleasure beneath him. When he reached the edge of Sam's back, he licked down one cheek and then up the other. Then, he slowly pulled the cheeks apart and looked down at the little pink hole. He moved his head down and his tongue flicked out and tapped the rim of the tight hole.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam screamed.

Liking that response, Mike moved his tongue around the edge of the hole, occasionally flicking the tip into the hole.

Sam writhed beneath him and a keening sound escaped his mouth, followed by, "Oh God...don't stop...oh God...please keep doing that...Mike...I love you Mike."

Mike kept jutting his tongue all around the now slick hole and all around the edge. The boy beneath him was shaking and shuddering but was now silent, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Mike, I'm about to..."

Mike quickly flipped him over and took the cock in his mouth as Sam spilled deep into his throat. The taste was salty and a little bitter, but all Sam. He swallowed it all, except a few drops which escaped the sides of his lips.

Once Sam was spent, Mike moved up and kissed him, sharing the taste with his boyfriend.

"Now I have part of you in me." Mike said, smiling down at the boy he loved.

Mike moved down slightly and laid his head down on Sam's chest.

Sam wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him tight.

They just lay there for a few minutes, feeling their skin next to the other, the slight perspiration cooling as their passion began to ebb.

Then Sam spoke, "That was...wow!"

"Yeah." Mike agreed, nodding his head, "Wow."

Sam's hand began tracing up and down Mike's back, feeling the warm skin under his fingertips. He looked down and it looked as though Mike were glowing. "Your skin is so amazing. It's like spun gold. It's so smooth and golden."

Mike looked up with a sly smile on his face, "I think the word your looking for is yellow."

Sam rolled Mike over onto his back and looked him up and down, then looked directly in Mike's eyes, "No the word I want is golden. You're my amazingly beautiful golden skinned baby boy. And I love every single inch of you. From the tips of your toes all the way up to your beautiful black hair. There is nothing about you I don't love or desire."

Mike took those words in and turned away slightly, the emotion about to well up in his eyes.

Sam put his finger under Mike's chin and turned his head back and looked him deep in his dark eyes and said, "I love you Michael Chang."

"I love you more Samuel Evans."

Sam collapsed onto Mike's chest, spent, a groan coming from the dark haired boy. "I wanna stay right here, just like this, forever."

"Well, eventually we'll have to get jobs, and eat, and pee." Mike said, "I don't think staying here like this forever is very feasible."

"Eat...oh God, I still feel terrible about your dinner." Sam said, looking up guilt in his eyes, "You went to all that trouble to cook and we didn't even get to eat."

"It's still down there. We could throw it in the microwave and nuke it and eat it."

"Can we?" Sam said, "I'm starving now."

"I'm not surprised. That was quite a workout. But what happened to never moving from this spot?"

"Mentioning dinner made me realize how hungry I am."

"Goofball." Mike said, sitting up, "Well one good thing about swallowing...we don't have to take showers."

"Good point." Sam said, collapsing back, spread eagled on the bed.

Mike looked down at him, drinking in the beauty of the boy with him one more time. "You really are a fucking Adonis." Mike said, his eyes raking over Sam's body.

"I wish." Sam said, "I could stand to lose several pounds."

"What?" Mike said, shocked, "Dude, you've got washboard abs and a perfect waist. You're crazy." He ran his fingertips over the edge of Sam's Adonis belt, "And I love this most of all."

"That's hard to maintain." Sam said, "I've been wondering if it's worth the trouble."

"Oh it's worth it."

Sam sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, "Food?"

"Okay okay." Mike said, standing up and moving to gather his clothes, "So much for my opportunity to admire your physical perfection."

"Time for that later." Sam said, pulling his pants on, "Now is time for food."

Once they were dressed, the two boys walked hand in hand downstairs. They moved into the dining room and grabbed their plates, continuing into the kitchen to heat up their dinners.

They ate mostly in silence, just being in each others presence and enjoying the quiet company.

Mike wondered to himself if this is what it would be like if they were together in another forty years, just being able to sit with each other quietly and enjoy each other without having to fill every moment with pointless conversation.

When they finished eating, they moved into the living room and sat wrapped in each others arms watching TV, barely paying attention to what was running on the screen.

After awhile, Sam looked at his watch and it read ten o'clock. "What time are your parents getting home?"

"Soon probably."

"We have school in the morning." Sam said, standing up and stretching, "I should go."

"Do you need me to pick you up in the morning?" Mike asked.

"Would you? I'm trying to save gas."

"Of course. I love seeing you first thing in the morning and riding in together."

"It's like we're an old married couple."

"Yup."

"Walk me out, beautiful."

Sam held his hands out and Mike grabbed them, allowing Sam to pull him to his feet.

"You wore me out." Mike said.

"Me?" Sam asked innocently, "You're the animal in this relationship."

When the two boys reached the door, Mike wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. Sam responded by wrapping his arms around the small of Mike's back. They pulled each other tight, then moved back for a deep kiss goodbye.

When they pulled apart, Sam opened the door and started to move out. "I love you." he said, as he walked out.

Mike moved to the door, to watch him go. "I love you too." He watched Sam walk to his car, get in, and drive off.

He closed the door and leaned back against it, a smile across his face from ear to ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**To anyone who's still with me, this is the new chapter. Life got really crazy for awhile, new job, new place to live. Things are finally settled back down into a pace that's liveable. I'm back in a place where I can work on this and actually feel like it's okay. So, I'm really sorry for that long break, but I'm back and this story is continuing and will be updated regularly. I don't want to give up on it, and I want to finish it for anyone who's sticking with me. Thanks for everything to all of you. Now back to our regularly scheduled tale of Sam and Mike.**

Mike opened his locker the next morning to get his books out for the first half of the day. As he started pulling books out, he stopped a moment and smiled, thinking of the night before. No turning back now, they were officially a couple. He still wasn't quite sure what that made him as far as orientation meant, but he guessed he could just go with it and see where it all led him. He sighed and closed the locker door with a slam.

A person was leaning against the bank of lockers, right behind his locker door. The sudden realization of someone there, startled him and when he realized it was Brittany, he sighed and relaxed.

"You scared me to death." he said, a grin on his face. He looked at her and saw an expression of concern on her face. "What's wrong, pretty girl?" he asked.

"When's your free period?" she asked.

"Third."

"That's what I thought. Mine's not til fifth. I needed someone to talk to and was hoping we could get some time with just each other."

"What do you have third period?" he asked.

"Spanish."

"Perfect." he said, "Tell Mr. Schue to give you a pass so we can do some work for Nationals, and we'll go to the auditorium to talk. We do need to get started on choreography. We can't put it off much longer."

"We don't even know what music they're doing for the competition." Brittany said, still looking off into space.

"Come on," Mike began, "This is New Directions. Finn and Rachel will sing a slow song together staring wistfully into each others eyes, then they'll segue into a fast song that the whole group will sing together. We do some basic moves for a slow beat, then something for a fast beat and once they pick the songs, we'll actually time everything correctly. It's not going to be anything difficult or complicated anyway. Finn and Rachel aren't exactly Fosse and Verdon."

She looked at him blankly in response to that.

He chuckled to himself. As amazing a dancer as she was, she wasn't delving as deeply into the history of their craft the way he was. He'd been studying up on a lot of older dancers and choreographers. Hours had been spent on Youtube watching as much as he could find.

"They were dancers." he said, explaining it as simply as he could.

She nodded in response.

"So, what is wrong anyway?" he asked.

"Well, it's a couple of things." she answered, "One of the main things is Lord Tubbington has been using up all of my phone minutes to order things off of the shopping channels. Plus, I'm confused about the Santana thing. I just don't know what is going on with that."

He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Are you going to talk to Mr. Schue?"

She looked a little hesitant.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly.

"Come on sweetie." he put his arm around her shoulders and they headed off towards the Spanish classroom to talk to their choir coach.

* * *

><p>Sam got to home room just as the bell stopped ringing. He walked in and scanned the room quickly for an empty seat. Finn was motioning to an empty seat next to him. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over and slip into the desk next to Finn.<p>

"Dude, where were you all weekend?" Finn asked, "Puck tried to call you like a thousand times to come to the park to play ball."

"I had family stuff I had to take care of." Sam said, leaving it at that.

"Well, we missed you, but Blaine was there and played with us."

"Did he?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Yeah."

"How'd that go?"

"He kept running under Puckerman's arms and scoring. Puck was so pissed off by the end of the game he was practically spitting nails. Kurt was out there too. First time he ever showed up for one of our games."

"Did he play?"

"No way." Finn answered, "He sat with the girls. But he cheered whenever Blaine scored. That made Puckerman even madder."

Sam laughed at that. "Sounds like I missed quite an afternoon."

"Yeah, we all missed you." Finn sat back in his seat and looked straight ahead. "Some probably missed you more than others."

Sam glanced over at him, curious, then said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure that Mike missed you a lot." Finn glanced over out of the corner of his eye as he said this statement.

"Finn..." Sam started, a tone of warning in his voice.

"Well, I'm just saying...I mean now that you guys are..."

"Shhh." Sam said, leaning over quickly, "Come on, I don't want to get into that here."

"Sam, I don't care." Finn whispered, "None of your friends are going to care."

"I just don't want to make a big production in the middle of home room." Sam whispered loudly.

Finn thought for a minute, then said, "So this means you're gay now?"

Sam leaned back in his chair. He took a moment, then he sighed and said, "Yeah Finn. I have been for awhile."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding." came the answer.

"So, when you were dating Quinn, you were gay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow. So, why did you fight so hard to get her? Why did you date her at all?"

"Because I wasn't ready to deal with it. I was a new kid here, and I needed to fit in. So, I joined the football team and tried to find the most popular, prettiest girlfriend I could. But that didn't work out. Then, I became friends with Mike and discovered my feelings for him growing. I don't know. I'm still working all this out in my head."

"So, you've been gay since you got here?" Finn asked.

"Do you want a precise time line?" Sam asked, "I mean I guess I've been this way my whole life. It's been for as long as I can remember."

"I'm was just wondering if you were gay when we were playing football together." Finn said.

"Yes."

"But you weren't looking at me in the locker room or anything?"

Another sigh, "No Finn. I wasn't looking at you."

"Good. So, you were never in love with me or anything?"

"No Finn. Not ever."

"Good, cause guys being in love with me never ends well for me. I end up getting yelled at a lot. I'm trying to avoid that happening again."

"Don't worry Finn. I never looked at you in the locker room. I never looked at anyone in the locker room. I mean I'd seen Mike naked bunches of times in the locker room, but I never really paid attention to it til last night."

Finn sat up and his head swiveled around, "He was naked with you last night?"

Sam's hand flew up to his forehead as he wondered how he could have been so stupid to let himself fall into this trap.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Finn asked, laser focused on Sam.

"Finn..."

"Come on dude, spill. What did you two do last night?"

"Why do you want to know this?" Sam asked, wondering how he could get himself out of this situation.

"Cause I'm curious. Come on. What happened last night?"

"We just messed around." Sam said, putting it as delicately as he could.

"Messed around, huh?"

"That's it." Sam said, "And that's all the answer you're getting."

"I still think you should tell glee club." Finn said, sitting back in his chair.

"We'll see."

Just then, Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. He looked over and noticed that Finn was pulling his phone out too. It was a text from Mercedes. He assumed Finn had gotten the same thing.

**New Directions, meet out in the courtyard at lunch.**

Finn looked over at Sam questioningly. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and put his phone away.

Finn's face got serious for a moment as he put his phone back in his pocket, "Just treat him good." he said, looking at Sam. "Mike's a good guy, and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"You don't have to tell me Mike's a good guy." Sam said, "No one knows that better than me. Trust me, I'd never do anything to hurt him."

Finn nodded and sat back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into third period found Mike sprinting to the auditorium. He'd had to stay a few minutes past class to ask his Chem teacher a few questions. He hoped Brittany didn't think he was deserting her. As he got to the auditorium, he opened the door and slipped in. He looked and saw her on the stage, alone and dancing by herself.<p>

He watched her for a moment, amazed by what he saw. He knew he was a good dancer, but he'd thought more than once that she was probably better than him. She'd been doing it longer for sure. When the two of them were working together, both able to cut loose at the top of their abilities, he was happier than any other time in his life. When they could push each other to be better and go further, they made magic together. As much as he loved the rest of the glee club, sometimes he wished he and Brittany didn't have to simplify their routines for the less capable dancers in the group. Finn, Mercedes, even Sam...while they were amazing friends and amazing singers, they just weren't as capable dancers. He sighed thinking that the one chance they had gotten to really show off, at Regionals, probably wouldn't come again for awhile.

He moved to the stage, smiling at Brit when she looked over at him. "You look amazing up there." he said.

"Thanks." she said, smiling back at him. "Just messing around, stretching out."

He walked up to the stage and up the steps to stand with her.

"I had a move I've been going over in my head." she said, "I think we should try it out."

"Something for glee?" he asked.

"Something for us." she said. That was their code for things they came up with that they worked out until they were perfect, but the world would probably never see. Usually they were way too difficult to try to teach to the New Directions, but until the two dancers had worked out the intricacies the ideas would never leave their heads. They had hundreds of dances, most of them complete to entire songs that no one else but the two of them would ever see.

She described the lift to him and mimed most of the movements she had worked out. He watched her carefully and when he felt comfortable, they performed it. She had worked out the intro, the lift, and then an immediate followup. They started the dance, he held her arms and started to lift her in the air, as he was getting ready to grab her body to complete the lift, his balance shifted and he lost his hold on her. She tumbled to the floor, grunting as her butt hit the stage.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" he said, bending down to help her up.

"Of course." she said, smiling. "Anytime I don't fall on my head, it's a good beginning."

He laughed.

"You're actually getting a lot better at the lifts." she said, "This one almost went the whole way the first time."

"Well, I should be better." he said, annoyed at himself, "We've been working together for over a year now. I should be able to do this without even thinking about it."

"Don't beat yourself up." she said, "Partnering is still new for you. You spent most of your life dancing by yourself. You haven't even had formal training. Considering you're completely self-taught, I think you're an amazing dancer."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "We'll keep working on that and get it down."

She nodded her head and moved over to her bag to get her towel out. She wiped her arms and shoulders and draped the towel around her neck. She looked over at him and said, "How have you been?"

He shrugged his shoulders again, looked away and just answered, "Fine."

"So, you and Sam, huh?" she said, a gleam in her eye.

He looked up at her and saw the gleam and started to grin, "So you and Santana, huh?"

She looked down, the gleam gone and a moment of sadness passing across her face, "I guess. I'm not even sure."

He saw the change in expression and moved over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." she said, "I do love her, and she says she loves me. She says she wants to be with me, but then she turns around and does something like start dating Sam...or Karofsky. I just don't understand what she wants." She moved away and went to the front of the stage and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge.

He moved over and sat next to her. "I know what you mean." he said.

"You do?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Sam says he loves me...and I do believe him, but he's terrified of anyone finding out. He won't even tell the rest of the New Directions. He's scared of that becoming his label."

"Being gay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Santana too. She keeps saying she doesn't want to have to join a lesbian commune...whatever that is. I didn't realize you had to join something to be gay. I'm not sure if I have to join too since I might only be bisexual. Have you heard about having to join something? Is there a charge?"

He chuckled and said, "No sweetie, we don't have to join anything. Santana's just being silly."

"Oh good." she said, "I keep telling her she doesn't have to be anything she doesn't want to. I love her just the way she is. But sometimes I do feel like she's ashamed of me or something."

He put his arm around her again, "The last thing she is is ashamed of you. I know for a fact that she loves you more than anyone else in the world...short of her family."

"How can you be sure?"

"The way she looks at you." he said, "The way she treats you. She would defend you and protect you to the end. She respects you. I think she respects you more than anyone else she knows. No baby girl, she does love you. It's just hard I guess. It's hard for both of them.

I've done a lot of thinking since Sam and I admitted how we feel to each other. I guess I've come to the conclusion that right now he's what I want. I know it's gonna be hard and there will be a lot of obstacles, but being with him makes me happy. I think part of what makes it easier for me is that I'm a dancer. I love doing it, and that makes me happy too. There are a lot of drawbacks to being a male dancer. Lots of people think you're a sissy or not a real man because you do it. I've spent the last year and a half mentally dealing with everything I know I'm gonna have to go through to be a dancer. This thing with Sam is just something else to work through. As long as he's there with me I think I can do it. We were good friends before this whole thing got more serious. I think we can work through everything else. We respect each other. That's the most important part. As long as we keep that, everything else will work itself out. The same thing goes for you two as well. You and Santana are best friends. Even before anything else, you care about each other that way. Just keep that in mind, and you two will be able to get through the other stuff."

She looked thoughtful for a minute, then she turned and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're my best friend too." she said, "You know that, right?"

He nodded, "And I feel the same way. You make me a better dancer. We work well together. We're a great partnership. And on that note, let's get to work and give these _singers_ something they can dance to."

He stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

She stood and they moved off to start working.

After their hour was up, it was lunchtime, and they changed clothes to go out and meet everyone in the courtyard for the meeting they had gotten the text about. As everyone stood around milling about, Puck showed up last wondering what was going on.

Once he was there Mercedes stood up and made her announcement that Kurt was back at McKinley. Kurt made his appearance at the top of the steps and moved down to greet all his teammates. Then it was time for the other surprise that even Kurt wasn't aware of. Everyone turned to see Blaine standing at the top of the steps. He begin to sing. The other Warblers joined him and the song moved into high gear.

As the song went on, Mike and Brittany were standing near the piano together, watching Kurt and Blaine, huge smiles on their faces.

Sam was standing one step up, his hands on the railing in front of him. Santana was just below him, leaning back on the rail. She turned to look up at Sam a couple of times, both of them had the same expression on their faces.

When the song was over, the Warblers started filing out. Blaine and Kurt were standing, holding each other as though they didn't want to let the other go. As they separated and said their goodbyes, the New Directions all crowded around Kurt.

Sam turned and saw Blaine, walking up the steps, turn to look back, a small smile on his face, then continue slowly up the steps. As he walked, a couple of people stopped him to shake his hand and congratulate him on the performance. He thanked them, but he didn't seem to take much notice. He had a kind of stunned look on his face. He got to the top, put his hand on his face and moved around the building toward the parking lot.

Sam moved away from the group and ran up the stairs to follow him. When he got around the building, he saw Blaine standing there, one hand still on his face, the other on the wall next to him for support. Sam moved to him and said, "Are you okay?"

Blaine looked up a little surprised anyone was there, when he saw Sam he relaxed. "Yeah, I'm good. This is just a little harder than I expected."

"He looks happy." Sam said, trying to say something to make the situation a little easier.

"Yeah." Blaine said, "This is where he belongs. Like I said down there, we loved having him, but he never felt a part of the Warblers or Dalton. He told me several times, he felt like he was just there visiting. Sometimes he said intruding. We never felt that way though. At least I didn't. You know, I spent so many months trying to fight the feelings that were developing. I was so terrified of falling for him. I was afraid he'd eventually find out that I was this scared kid and not this awesome hero he had built me up into. Then when I finally got the balls to tell him how I feel and get into this relationship, he leaves and now I don't know what I'm gonna do. I got so used to him being there, you know? He's become an important part of my life and now he's not there."

Sam nodded and waited for Blaine to continue.

"You know what I did this morning? I brought his usual cup of coffee to his room, completely forgetting he wasn't there anymore. It's become such a habit to show up there and walk to morning classes with him that it didn't even dawn on me that he wouldn't be there. I guess I sound kind of silly don't I?"

"Not at all." Sam said, "You sound sincere. You know, you might think you're a scared kid, but what you did down there just now was one of the bravest things I've ever seen. You come to a strange school, one that you know has a history of not being the easiest places for gay kids, and you sing. You sing to the boy you love. That's amazing. You're my hero now."

Blaine blushed and looked down at the ground at those words.

"It's true." Sam said, "You just put up a really hard bar to climb over for a lot of guys at this school. Me especially."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, looking upset all of the sudden.

"No dude, this is something I need. I've been feeling so sorry for myself and so afraid to deal with how I feel. I just need to get over it. If you can do what I just watched, I can certainly deal with how I feel about Mike. I just need to get off my ass and do it. Thanks. Thanks for giving me the kick in the ass I need. And don't worry about you and Kurt. He's here at McKinley. He's not going to the moon. Of course you're going to see each other. And summer is coming up soon. Just think about that and don't worry so much."

Blaine looked down at the ground for a moment more, then he grabbed Sam and hugged him. "Thank you for coming up." he said, "I know he'll be okay here. He'll be happy, and that's what's important. Just take care of him for me, okay?"

The two boys pulled apart and Sam held out his hand, which Blaine took and they shook hands, "We're all gonna watch out for each other, don't worry."

Blaine nodded and turned to head off to meet his teammates.

Sam watched him for a moment, then he turned and headed back. As he slowly moved down the steps, he circled around the glee club who were all chatting with Kurt and still welcoming him back. He went into the building alone and started wandering around the halls. He found himself nearing the choir room. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of the piano tinkling. It didn't sound like Brad. He wondered who was in there, everyone else in glee was outside.

When he entered the room, he saw Santana sitting at the piano, lightly hitting the keys.

She stopped as soon as he was in. She sat up and looked straight ahead. Without turning to him, she said, "What do you want Blondie?"

Surprised, he said, "How did you know it was me?"

"When I saw the look on your face," she began, "I figured that spectacle got to you just as much as it got to me."

"Spectacle?" he said, "Is that what you think happened out there?"

"I don't know what happened out there." she said, "All I know is it made me feel like shit."

He moved to the piano and sat next to her on the bench.

"How could he do that?" she asked, "How could he have enough nerve to come here and do something like that? He's just some kid like us. Why can he come here to _our_ school and make a declaration like that? I'm supposed to be this huge badass, and I'm too terrified to admit how I feel to even you dorks in glee? What does that make me?"

"He decided telling the person he loves how he feels is more important than being scared." Sam said flatly.

"And what does that make me?" she asked

"Us." he responded, "What does that make us?"

"Not as good as him I guess." she said.

"Don't be silly." he said, "We're just different than he is. He's been out for a long time. He feels he wasted a lot of time before he and Kurt got together, and now Kurt is leaving him. Or so he thinks. He wanted to reach out and make sure Kurt knew he was always there."

"Ugh, you have an answer for everything."

"I just went up and talked to him before he left and he basically told me as much. No, we shouldn't look at this as something to make us feel we've done something wrong. We need to look at it as an example of what we should be doing?"

"We should get up in front of the school and serenade the person we love."

"Well not exactly that," he said, "But at the very least, we need to learn how to be brave enough to admit it. If not to the whole school, at least to our friends."

She nodded, "You know for years I thought the way I felt about girls was just something that I'd grow out of. I figured I could have some fun and then eventually I'd straighten out and meet the right guy, fall in love, and that would be that. Girls didn't fall in love with each other. Being with girls was just fun and felt good. I couldn't imagine any girl that I would want to actually be with. But that all changed when I met Brit. She was so different. I know how all of you look at her, like she's just some weird, dumb blond. You don't really know her, though. You don't know how kind she is, how gentle she is. She's the sweetest person I've ever known. She doesn't look down on anyone. To her, everyone is the same. Everyone is just a good person to her. I had never known anyone like that. I just assumed I'd meet everyone with the same bitterness and cynicism. I tried that with her, but it never bothered her. She still treated me with respect and love. Eventually she wore down even my bitchiness. Then, Kurt and Blaine start dating. They're two boys dating each other and in love with each other. Now this thing out there happens. I feel like a coward. He can come here and do something like that...on our turf. I feel like a terrible person. I'm in love with her, and I don't know what to do about that."

Sam watched her as she spoke, then when she was done, he turned his head slightly to look straight ahead, "When I was a kid, being gay was something to be ashamed of. Only weak guys were gay. Real men were with women. The only gay guy I ever knew before Kurt was a hairdresser my mother had when I was real young. His name was Sid. Sometimes she'd take me to the shop when she got her hair done. I'd sit there quietly, reading a book or something, but I always paid a lot of attention to him without anyone realizing it. I've known I was different since I was a little kid. I knew when I was really young that I didn't like girls the way other boys did. Like you, I figured that would change eventually, and I'd be the way I was supposed to be...straight. But when I watched Sid, I would get so scared because he was really feminine. He was everything I was afraid of turning into if I actually turned out to be gay. The thing was, he had a boyfriend. He would talk about him to my mother sometimes. When he would talk, it was so obvious that he really loved this guy. I mean I've known lots of straight people in relationships and none of them talked about the person they were married to like this guy did. He talked about him, and the other guy wasn't even in the room. It wasn't like he had anything to prove. He just loved his boyfriend so much. Then, the boyfriend got sick and ended up dying. My mother went to the funeral. I asked her if I could go with her, which confused her a little, but she ended up taking me. When we got there, Sid was sitting, crying. I walked over to him and said I was sorry the person he loved had died. He looked at me and hugged me really tightly and thanked me for being there. A part of me wanted to tell him that I was like him, but I didn't. Probably just as well. He was at his boyfriend's funeral. I guess the last thing he needed was a ten year old coming out to him. But he wasn't ashamed of who he was. He wasn't weak. He loved this person and he was here, showing everyone how much he loved this other guy. That made a big impact on me. Then, I met Kurt. He scared me to death. I was still hiding who I was, and I was terrified Kurt would see right through me. I think he did at the beginning, but I just played it off. But he was so brave too. Here was this guy my age who wasn't willing to hide or not be who he was for anyone. I was so confused. Gay guys were supposed to be weak, but Sid wasn't weak. Kurt really wasn't weak. I guess knowing Kurt has taught me a lot. He's the reason I got the nerve to actually tell Mike how I feel about him. Now I've got to find the nerve to tell everyone else."

After sitting for a moment, Santana said, "That's the tricky part." Sam nodded agreement.

"You'd think it would be easier after last night." he said.

"Last night?" she asked, "Something happened last night."

Sam crossed his arms on the piano and did a faceplant into his arms. "I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut." he said, his words muffled by his arms.

"Come on, spill it. What happened?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept his head down in embarrassment.

"You know I'm not gonna leave you alone til you tell me."

He lifted his head up and sighed. "Things just got a little more serious than kissing." he said.

"Did you fuck?"

"Santana! Jeez! No, we didn't...do that. We just..."

"Come on and tell me. We just unloaded our whole childhoods to each other. Just tell me what happened."

"You won't tell anyone?"

She shook her head.

"We gave each other blowjobs." he said.

She looked at him for a minute, then she said, "That's it? I figured you'd done that already."

"We've only been together a week." he said, shocked.

"So? I thought gay guys pounced on each other the first night."

"No," he said, "This isn't like that. This isn't just about getting laid. I really do care about him. Last night was really special. I've never felt like that with anyone before. It was more than just sex. I just really felt special being with him. I guess that sounds stupid."

She thought for a moment, then she said, "Hm!"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I just realized that Mike and I have sucked the same dick. That was a plot twist I didn't see coming."

"Do you have to turn every moment into something sordid and dirty?" he asked, "Man, how do you do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's my way. I don't do well with deep moments. They make me uncomfortable."

He just shook his head, "You're impossible. I need to find something special to do for him. I want us to move forward, but I need to find the right moment. It's hard at his place. His parents are almost always there. They were out last night, but that's really unusual. I need to find a place that's really special for us to go."

"Not easy to do when you're a teenager in the middle of BFE in Ohio." she said.

"Yeah, I know." He thought for a moment, then his face lit up, "I have it. I know just what to do. It'll be amazing."

"You're such a romantic for a boy." she said, shaking her head. "Let's go out and meet the others. Mike and Brittany may think we've run off together."

She stood up and held out her hand. He took it and stood up. The held hands for a moment, then released them and walked out to meet their friends and welcome Kurt back.


End file.
